Crossed Paths
by nathy.faithy
Summary: "Agent Ward? I strongly advice you to keep my daughter out of this. Whatever happened between us she's not a part of it. I'm not the little girl you used to know anymore, Grant. If you as much as say something that will make her even frown I'll tear you to pieces and feed you to the dogs." co-written with Little Angry Kitten.
1. Hello, old friends

_Disclaimer: An idea that has been in my mind for too long and I decided to write it down, thanks so much 'Kitten' for brainstorming with me and also supporting me over this fic, I couldn't ask for a better co-author!_

_Now you all lovely people, we need fuel to continue, don't forget to leave us some love!_

* * *

_**"Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go." T.S. Eliot**_

Skye Abigail Turner was called to the Director's office that night, it's not like she was surprise at all. Since she had left her old team being at the Hub or any other SHIELD facility was like being at home. Skye leaves the cozy apartment at 22:40 pm wearing a dress suit, dark black pantyhose, high heeled boots and a white long overcoat, her hair is falling down in waves as it has always been. Alicia, her daughter, insisted she should never cut it otherwise she would be just like Aunt Hill or Aunt Tasha and clearly that wasn't an option. Truth be told, Skye preferred her hair just like that, it kept her connected to her old self, the smart-ass hacktivist, now a full level 9 agent.

The SUV engines created life and she turned the car's computer up, knowing her cellphone would ring any moment now. She pressed the dial number as she drove out of the apartments garage and said:

"Director Fury's office."

A second later the call was taken "Agent Turner, forgive me if we woke you, but we could use your expertise."

"Hello Director, I wasn't really sleeping to be honest, you're lucky Allie is not home today, otherwise I would have to take her with me to the… where are you right now, sir?"

"At the Hub." He states his voice strong and urgent.

"Are you kidding me?" She brakes the car and responses "Sir, but I'm in New York!"

"Well, teleport then agent Turner. I need you here, pronto!" He's demanding and whenever he was like that all Skye really did was embrace it. She knows she's not essential, has not been since she became a mother. She might be an Avengers handler and their best CS and operational girl but she can do her job anywhere. Besides since she actually figured out the extent of her powers her life became so much easier.

Skye parks her SUV in one of the many Starbucks in the city, climbs out of it, closes the door and walks out, her boots leaving footprints in the snow. As she walks she embraces the cold air, bringing her overcoat closer to her body, the footstep marks on the street would make another person doubt their mind, as they are lost in an alley of tick snow taking a road to nowhere. Now she is inside the Hub, the silence takes her by surprise since there's always someone there, Skye walks carefully her boots clicking loudly in the empty garage, she takes the elevator knowing that if she simply popped out on the Director's office he would have a fit.

_**The Hub - 21:39 pm**_

"I've decided to take upon an advice from one of our agents, that's why you are all here." Stated Director Fury passing in front of the five agents.

"Director, don't get me wrong, we are all pleased to see you and also happy to know that is not a crisis we came to avoid, but…" Coulson was cut of by a mere look of Fury's in his direction.

"You are here because agent Turner has brought to my acknowledge that I wasn't conducting my teams perfectly." He stopped his passing, but there's a slight grin in his face.

"I hate to agree with this agent, sir, but he or she might be actually right."

"Yes Melinda, impressively she is just as bad as her parents."

"Sir, if we are here to meet this Turner person, maybe you should have just informed us."

"Agent Ward, believe me, this is not the reason. I called the Avengers as well. I think it has been more than enough time for them to know about agent Coulson."

"They are here, already?" Asks a dumbstruck Coulson.

"We are waiting for Thor and his humans, most likely known as Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Dr. Selvig. Don't ask me why I agreed with this because I swear Lewis and Turner together are like freaking hurricanes of techno-babble stuff and CS things, most of the time I have no idea of what they are discussing."

"We have that same problem with FitzSimmons. Well Skye could get them well enough, go figure how, but us?" Answered a bemused Ward.

The director looked straight at him, gave the most unusual smile and sighed. A knock was heard and agent Hill entered the conference room. "They arrived sir."

"Good, I'll deal with it. Can you check out the lockout I programmed for tonight? Impressively we do not have a mission."

"Have you already called her?"

"Don't worry, it's not like she really needs to get here earlier."

Coulson's team is confused enough, to FitzSimmons and Ward they were in the Hub to retrieve a new hacker, to May and Coulson it was another boring meeting or perhaps the end of the world as we know it.

"Come on you five, this is gonna be interesting." Says Fury leading the way.

Truth be told they aren't comfortable, FitzSimmons are whispering theories about this 'girl' they keep mentioning, Ward is quiet, while May and Coulson look straight ahead of them, their minds lost in old memories.

Meanwhile Barton, Romanoff, Banner, Stark and Rogers are sipping drinks and snacking on cookies bored out of their minds. Thor enters a minute later distracting them, Lewis, Foster and Selvig find seats. Somehow they end up sitting across the assassins Avengers and their billionaire extraordinaire.

"What seems to be the problem, Stark?" Questions Thor looking for a place to hang his Mjölnir.

"That's a wonderful question. We have no idea." Romanoff supplies.

"Well, surely it must be something dangerous, otherwise we wouldn't all be gathered here, right?" Lewis arches an eyebrow, analyzing the members in the room.

"Indeed." Mumbles Thor as he sits, his armor chinking on the chair.

_**Conference Room - 23:39 pm**_

Several minutes passed before again the door is opened, by then all the occupants had found themselves busy with chit-chatting or Flappy bird games, Lewis and Stark had bet which would get a higher score and so far, Lewis was winning.

Romanoff and Barton are discussing if they should spend the next day on their handler/best friends house, she surely seemed to be needing the sleep, even if they were only separated by floors, also Allie was a handful, not that the hacker minded at all. Skye's house was a home, not just a place to crash and rest, it was a place they had gotten used to visit and spend time with the kid. Yes, Skye was thirty two now, but they saw her as the child they would never have a chance to have. They knew Pepper and Stark saw her like that too. Sometimes they wonder if the Director saw Skye as family too.

Rogers is the first to notice because he is also the only one that has been passing around the room after not understanding half of the babble between Foster and Selvig, Thor is the second to see because like Rogers he has been staring at the door for quite awhile. The Director, followed by FitzSimmons, Ward and May entered the room first, making everyone else stop whatever they were doing. Whatever they might be thinking; the silence could be cut with a knife if necessary, it was like each and every person on the room was breathless. Than Phil entered closing the door behind him.

In five seconds all hell broke loose. Natasha jumped from her place exclaiming in complete disbelief the agent's name _"Coulson?!"_

"Hello." The blue eyed man attempts a smile but the looks he is receiving are severe enough to be more than a slight grin.

"But we saw you die in the New York's battle." Said Rogers, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"Is this some sort of sick joke? He was dead! _What in the hell did you do, Fury?!_" Clint had moved fast enough to hold Romanoff's waist keeping her closer to his body as she grew angrier by the second, Stark move to hold her left arm, while Thor held her right, she was screaming in Russian now "Did you just lied to us for practically nine years? Are you insane? He was part of _our team_! He was a beloved member! _How could you?!_"

"Tasha, calm down!" Clint tries to reason with her, but she is struggling in his arms and even Thor was inclined to set her free because the Director sure needs to have his face smashed, as Hulk would put it.

"Can we please calm down!?" Asks Fury, but his voice is lost because everyone is speaking at the same time and now Romanoff's voice is even louder _"Is this the team our girl talks about? You made her lie to us! Clint, let me go, I swear it I'm going to kill him!"_

_"Kill who?"_ Her voice was low, calm and gentle but stopped Romanoff's screaming, she looked at the three men holding the russian assassin and tilted her head, without a question Natasha was released, the woman moved until she was staring at the brunette in front of her and launched in a hug. Skye enveloped Natasha using her power to calm everyone in the room, being an empath, a 'jumper' and a mind 'whatever' that she was, clearly she need to name that power because inserting and taking people's memories had to have some kind of twisted name. Skye let her hand slide in a caress over Romanoff's right arm, she gave the older woman a half smile, before tipping-over to Director Fury. The small woman held so much fury in her eyes, that before Nick Fury had time to say anything she exclaimed, her voice pausing the words _"What in the hell were you thinking?"_ By each word she stepped closer to him her voice sounding impassive and dangerous.

"This is new, glowing amber eyes. When did it start?" Fury is so surprise he doesn't control the fear in his voice.

Skye blinks angrily before answering "What did you expected? I have everyone's feelings inside me right now! You should be hilariously happy they aren't glowing green!" She throws her arms up, exasperated, she passes, shaking her head for a single moment before again attacking him with words.

"Do tell me Director, what were you expecting to accomplish in this meeting? Did you thought they would react well? Or that they would accept all this insanity? That they aren't tired? Look at poor Captain over there! Or Stark? Do I have to mention how much Coulson's death affect them differently?!" She sighs, breaths in and then out and stares straight in his good eye again. "I'm waiting..."

"I thought it was time to take up on your advice."

Skye laughs, but there's no humor in it, it's almost as if a dark witch is laughing in her place.

"My advice? _Which one of them was putting all of my teams inside a conference room and light up the fire?"_

Fury is at loss of words for a minute, how did she managed that was beyond them. Skye was a tiny figure most of the time, but when you put your hand where her affections lay, well she was a lioness - no scratch that - she was a tiger.

"Three weeks ago, when we had that problem with the giant lizard and the computer virus-"

"Oh, you mean the week after I hadn't sleep properly for almost a month? Then I had to work with your damn stupid engineers and that guy on Bio that was supposed to figure out how to fix the problem with the damn lizard's venom wasn't good enough, then my daughter was infected and I was existing on coffee more than anything else? That's the week you decided to listen to me? Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, two of these guys…" She points behind her where Barton and Stark are. _"Were almost dying too and I had to used a computer voice to speak with my best friend because you couldn't fix the damn problem!"_

"Well, you screamed loudly that day about how I was doing everything wrong, and that Coulson's team needed a damn good hacker and no I couldn't send Lewis, you also managed to say that the Avengers felt guilty - and honestly how did they even told you that?"

"Ugh, that doesn't even come to the point, sir! Look the circus you've created!" She says gesturing around with her hands.

"I'm trusting you to fix it. I'll see you all later." Without her noticing he had backed away closer and closer to the door and before anyone could stop him he was shutting it loudly.

_"What the hell!"_ Said Fitz astonished.

"This is going to be a long night." Murmurs Lewis. Skye snorts and closes her eyes for a minute breathing in, after a second she demands in a too quiet and too gently voice "Bruce sit down, I really need you to calm yours spirits. Clint, Steve and Tony move away from Tasha she is dying to punch something and Thor, just please, stay where you are."

"Hello Fitz." She tried a smile but the cold glance she received by the engineer stopped any of her attempts.

"So this is it? He leaves you to clean up his messes?" Fitz's voice is clear but collected, and Skye knows how much her favorite gadget guy has changed. He is not the same happy engineer, full of smiles ready to sit and share popcorn with her while chit-chatting over some rubbish. She also noticed Simmons careful touch on his arm, she reminds herself not to smile, she always knew those two would be end-game.

"So, alive than, are we? That's nice. No phone calls, no card, I'm wounded to be honest." Said Stark, why, oh, why wasn't Skye or Romanoff surprise by it. "Also kid, don't look at She-Coulson as if you're trying to fry her with your eyes, you're not gonna accomplish anything with that."

Fitz frowns, She-Coulson? Okay they would go back to that slip later, perhaps he could eventually ask Skye.

"So, where have you been?" Asks Rogers, because someone had to ask.

Skye rolls her eyes and says. "It's going to be a long night and to be fair I don't like staring to dull grey walls. I was wondering Agent May if you would mind giving us all a ride? I could teleport us, but with all the feelings my mind is ready to explode. It doesn't sound like the best of the ideas. Anyone disagrees?"

She meets silence and acceptance, okay, she could work with that.

"Well, lead the way Agent Turner, if you may." Says May, Skye opens the door, feeling dread coursing through her body. Long night her ass, this was going to be her longest and darkest fears summed up in one place.

She walks in silence and is barely aware of the others sideline conversations behind her when May is on her side and seems to be trying to bring her out of whatever stupor she is "I don't like it, but part of me, understands it. Surely if you had another possible course of action, you would have taken it, am I right?"

May is surprise by the sadness on the younger woman eyes, but Skye conceals a small smile and murmurs "I would. But, I was protecting the one I love." They don't exchange another word until they reach the airstrip, circulating other planes until they reach the Bus. Of course Coulson and his team enter first, followed by the Avengers and Foster's team, Skye takes all the time she can before entering what she still thought as her first 'home'.

"Wheels up in three, find a place to sit and buckle up." Says May through the comms of the cockpit.

Ward, FitzSimmons and Coulson fit easily in one of the many sits of the lounge, the same thing goes for Foster and her teammates with Thor on their side, Barton, Romanoff, Stark and Banner sit in another corner, Skye following in a daze. No one spoke as the plane took off, and for at least 15 minutes no one even moved, it was like each person was lost in their daze, not really believing that after so long they were together in the same place, one person connecting them all.

A cellphone tune is heard, no one moves or says anything until Stark questions "Hey kid, aren't you going to pick that up?"

Skye searches her overcoat and answers the cellphone almost urgently. "Allie? Is it something wrong?"

_"You're not here yet. Auntie Pepper doesn't tell the stories the same way as you do."_ And now everyone was concentrated in the conversation, because accidentally Skye had hit the speaker bottom.

"I'm sorry, Love, but I got stuck."

_"You shouldn't work so much mommy."_ The little girl yawns on the other side of the call and Stark smiles at the hacker in front of him. _"Say hello from me to everyone. Love ya."_

"I love you too, sleep tight pumpkin, don't let the big bugs bite." Her voice is softer, sounding almost melodious to the people surrounding her and impressively it seems that an unspoken agreement fell between the teams because no one comments about it at all.

Buckles were unseated and it's like the Bus takes life in front of her, everyone is talking among each other again and Skye is currently thinking the best course of action. Should she start with the Avengers and Coulson? Maybe try to explain why she left?

"Can we see the lab?" Lewis asks a smile on her face, Jane rolls her eyes, because yep trust Darcy to save the day. Selvig is already up and ready to be around, FitzSimmons smile and guide them down, while Ward gets a drink, Romanoff and Barton raising to join him at the bar. Banner is talking about an old case with Thor and Stark just like Skye, is waiting for May and Coulson to appear.

"Tell me, seriously kid, what in the hell happened? How is he alive?" Skye opens her overcoat a little, feeling too warm and wanting to feel more comfortable, the hacker sighed.

"Technically they told him he died for 8 seconds, he than convince himself it was more like 40, and well, it was days to be precise. They played with his brain, gave him memories of Tahiti… It's so fucked up Tony, you have no idea." Her voice broke and she swallow the feelings that wished to break the surface.

Coulson and May entered the room, FitzSimmons coming up from the lab a second later.

"We are all here. Who wants to go first?" Coulson asks his voice impassive.

"Well, hacker-girl here told me that you thought you died for 8 seconds?" He asks doing a flourish with his wrist. Skye just manners her head slightly - trust Stark to be tactful. _Can she pull a Jemma and jump out of the plane? She, could of course, it wouldn't even hurt, but how much of a coward would she be?_

"That's all she said?" Coulson questions searching for Skye with his blue eyes, his, no, their hacker was chit-chatting in a corner with Romanoff now who clearly had a Scotch in her hands.

"Yes, that's all she told me." Stark replies an arched eyebrow at him.

"Brief like that. Are you sure that's Skye?" Cousin questions surprise in his voice.

"If you feel like you cannot explain everything that happen I can take that place over for you Agent Coulson." Skye says calmly walking a bit closer to him.

"You seem pretty comfortable with the subject."

"I am, I have gone over this in my mind countless times." She sighs, roams her eyes to the 'crowd' full of clueless people staring back at her.

Her voice is calm and clean as she speaks "Agent Phillip Coulson died in the battle of New York, not for 8 seconds, certainly not for 40, not even less 60 minutes, he was dead for days. The procedure that took place to bring him back was human-less, extremely painful and reckless. Although Director Fury wasn't thinking about the extremes, Phil was his best man and probably the most loyal friend he ever had, he would go to hell and back if that would bring his best operative back."

Out of the corner of her eye Skye could see Romanoff stand closer to Barton reclining her body to his, Barton's arm resting on the small of her back while his hand rested on her hip.

"It was mostly clinical, I think more than ten surgeries were done to keep Coulson alive, and than there's the serum they used, the same one inserted in my veins by Simmons when I was shot-"

"You were shot?" The question comes out as one from the six Avengers.

"Didn't I mention it?" Skye said smiling awkwardly.

"No, you did not." Their voices come out as one.

"Wow." And the way she said that made Ward and FitzSimmons watch her with more interest. "Way to make me feel uncomfortable guys. Can we talk about this later?" It's sarcasm pouring out her and Coulson's team is holding theirs smirks back because for just a moment they all forgot how angry, betrayed and disappointed they were with her. For just a moment she was their Skye again, not Agent Turner, just Skye.

"Yes we shall." Said Romanoff in a intimidating tone.

"Okay." _It's like having May finding me half-dressed with Miles all over again_, thinks Skye to herself as she smacks her lips in the end. "As I was saying, the serum was some sort of alien drug, well not really an alien drug is more like alien tissue cells."

"Sorry! You said alien tissue cells, right?" Asked Simmons.

"Yes, it's like part of their… umm… heart arteries, veins? Gosh, I'm terrible in alien bio." She complains, touching the pinch of her nose.

"Did it help the creature to be alive?" Of course Simmons would just jump for professionalism here.

"I guess not, I mean, since he was being kept 'alive' inside a chamber, if my readings don't fail me."

"Your readings?" Ward questions.

"Yes, there's not much you can do if you're stuck home with a toddler and have way too much time in your hands. I did some digging. Hacked some archives that the Director is certainly not aware of. What I discover is that the project TAHITI has been going on for years, that facility you found in Bethesda was just one of many others, this alien race mostly known as Kree is a peaceful kind, and since I discovered that, Thor has been in contact with them, and we have made an alliance."

"Not an easy one, we had to trait favors." Supplies Thor with a smile.

"Even though, we now have their aid, I'm always checking and talking with them." Skye voices.

"Are you some sort of alien communications girl?" Fitz questions, hiding his excitement over it.

Skye smirks before answering "You could say that, but I've got sidetracked here, back to how Coulson was brought back to life, the alien wasn't really alive, he was merely being preserved by chemical fluids for study. They discovered its cells have healing properties and that it helps our bodies heal faster and multiplies the chances of a patient surviving a fatal wound, that's how Coulson and me are standing here safe and sound."

"That still doesn't explain why we weren't informed." Complained Steve, and Skye rolled her eyes at him.

"Get inside Director Fury's head and you might get your reason." Barked Romanoff.

"I thought it was pretty clear. He was protecting all of you in his own twisted way." Replies Skye.

"That doesn't mean I don't wanna punch him repeatedly." Stark hissed, his eyes hardening as he focused on a spot behind her.

"Okay, this has been fun but I think we've reached our destination." Skye turned to face May. "Agent May, could you please check on the coordinates?" The older woman gives a small nod and disappears to do as asked. Tony is about to say something when Skye's phone rings, cutting him off. Looking at the caller ID she frowns a little, they had talked earlier today. Why was he calling so late? "Sorry, I have to get this one." She murmured and turned on her heels leaving the room. She never saw Ward sneaking behind her and following her down the corridor.


	2. Tainted Love

**_Disclaimer: An idea that has been in my mind for too long and I decided to write it down, thanks so much 'Kitten' for brainstorming with me and also supporting me over this fic, I couldn't ask for a better co-author!_**

**_Hey everyone, how are you enjoying the fic so far?_**

* * *

**_"Sometimes I feel I've got to_**  
**_Run away I've got to_**  
**_Get away_**  
**_From the pain you drive into the heart of me_**  
**_The love we share_**  
**_Seems to go nowhere_**  
**_And I've lost my light_**  
**_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night" - Tainted Love_**

Skye entered her old bunker, finding it impressively clean, as if someone kept it neat all the time.

"Hello?" She answered not prepared to hear the worried tone on the otherside of the line.

_"Skye?"_ Miles breathed in relief. _"I've been calling you nonstop for the last two hours! I tried the house and your cell, but you just didn't pick it up. You always answer my calls is everything all right? Are you and the munchkin…?"_

"Yes, geez Miles, take a breath. We are fine. I'm just stuck with some things at work." She heaved a sigh. "It's all a big mess, Pookie. I'll tell you about it as soon as I'm back home. Allie is with Pepper, you can drop by to see her if you want." After all these years they had come to an understanding the two of them. He knew what they had was over, as a matter of fact he had moved on from that part of their relationship. But they had gone through so many things together they coudn't just stop being there for each other. God only knows that Skye would be lost without him while pregnant with Allie.

_"Are you sure you are all right, baby?"_ She smiled hearing the concern in his voice. _"I could always come to pick you up from where you are. We could go out for a drink, talk about it. I'm alone anyway."_

"No, it's fine." She shook her head. "I'll call you as soon as I'm done here. Maybe we can do breakfast tomorrow. I know for sure that Allie is dying to see her Wall-e." The man on the other end of the phone gave a warm chuckle.

_"It's a date then."_ She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye sweetcheeks!" She teased before hitting the end button.

"Old habits die hard, I see." The male voice dripped venom and Skye jumped a little.

"Could you please repeat that?" She asked just as harshly, her eyes hardening as they met his.

"You have a perfect little life now, don't you Skye?" He murmured moving closer to her. "A jerk of a husband, unfortunately, and a kid. Maybe the house with the white picket fence?" Something twisted inside her at the tone of his voice.

She breathed deeply, even if she really wanted to slap him, hard! Ward didn't deserve that satisfaction, to see her all riled up. It would be a small victory in his eyes. But there was no way he was going to escape this harsh comment either.

"That's rich coming from you, Agent Ward!" She shot back, her voice the same tone as his, dripping with sarcasm. "I know for a fact that you didn't turned yourself into a monk. You had quite a few liaisons with Agent May." He frowned, trying to work out her thoughts.

"What Melinda and I do in our personal time-"

"It's Melinda, now isn't it?" She bites back. "Just as you think you are entitled to privacy the same goes for me too, Agent Ward. My personal life is that, my personal life and you have no right to judge it." She moved past him, her shoulder bumping against his. She was almost out of the door before she turned to face him again. "Oh! Agent Ward? I strongly advice you to keep my daughter out of this. Whatever happened between us she's not a part of it. I'm not the little girl you used to know anymore, Grant. If you as much as say something that will make her even frown, I'll tear you to pieces and feed you to the dogs." A chill ran down his spine at her words. Indeed she wasn't the girl he knew anymore, somewhere along the way Skye had changed and he wasn't sure if it was for the best or the worst.

He stood where he was, watching her petite form disappear down the corridor. She was right, like herself, he wasn't the same Grant Ward either. She had made a hole in his heart and took a piece of his mind when she left them. Skye had no idea how hard had it been for him to become the team 'glue'. Coulson was devastated, FitzSimmons looked like they had lost their favorite puppy, and well May to his surprise wasn't hiding her feelings, he had found her in the cargo bay many times killing the punching bag with her fists while tears streamed down her face.

Himself? Well that was an entirely different story. He had dreams, so many of them he wish he could rip his thoughts apart every time he closed his eyes to rest. She was always there in the back of his mind. He thought it was going to be an easy task, clean and simple, but he discovered that trying to be what Skye was to each member of the team was harder, much harder. Especially when he was a 'robot' in the department of feelings.

_What were feelings anyway?_

He sure didn't wanna deal with them. But as the days grew into weeks and the weeks into months, Ward noticed that whatever he did would never be enough. Through the end of the first year he admitted to himself he had a severe case of depression, of course his colleagues knew nothing about it. But in the end of the night, after a long mission, if you couldn't find him in his bunker, he would be lying down inside Skye's bunker holding her old pillow, watching the clouds passing through the window and then, he would let his tears fall, let the panic engulfs him as he sobbed. Those times were where the memories of her came back full force to haunt him.

_"Come on Robot! It's just for fun! Please?" She asked, big doe eyes pleading at him._

_"Playing paintball is not such a good idea, Skye. You're still recovering." He said, hiding a smile, he was happy to see her back in her own bunk. He had never noticed how quiet the Bus really was, until their 'bubble of joy' was burst._

_"I have been on bed rest for what feels like a century, humor me will ya?" Skye was practically begging a little bit, but he was still worried._

_"I'll check with Coulson, and see if the twins wants to play with us."_

_"Thank you! You're the best S.O ever!"_

_The rest of the day was a mix of giggles, sarcasm, paint and Skye being a little shit and playing like an actress child screaming things like "No, not my best friend's arm! How shall she live without it?" or Fitz exclaiming nonsense's such as "I shall use the dwarfs against you Ward, they will paint pink down you sorry pretty ass!" and Simmons falling into the stupidity just as quickly when she is hit on the stomach and pretends she is fainting from loss of blood, and as if it's a play Skye is running at her aid speaking at the top of her lungs, dramatically enough that brought both older agents to watch._

_"No, oh god no! How could the world be so cruel!" And of course she can't pretend anymore and falls in her back laughing hysterically over it. Simmons hugs her and Fitz jumps over them hugging both girls. Which of course leaves Ward, Coulson and May staring at the 'painted' kids rolling and fooling around on the floor with each other in pure bliss._

_"I'm glad they are happy." Said May as she snapped a picture of them._

He was such an asshole! How could she still be in love with him? How dared he invading her personal life? He was no part of that any longer, no matter how much she wished it to be. Damn him and his eyes, so alike their daughter's. She longed for nights where he wouldn't haunt her dreams, for nights where she could close her eyes and feel safe, like she had felt once.

Sure Miles had been a good help. When she left the team and was reintegrated by Fury himself, she worked hard, harder than most would. She couldn't lose time, she trained her mind, her powers through exhaustion, but with right around the corner, taking care of all her and the baby's needs. When she was five months the Director asked her for a new hacker, someone as good or if not better, if she could find that person he or she would be Skye's first rookie.

Well, she didn't waste time in looking for her long lost ex-boyfriend and soon they were bonding over his leave from the Rising Tide, his old job, her new found career, her baby. It would have been easy to fall into old habits, but Skye had been betrayed by him before and her heart was still taken, so Miles became her friend instead. They worked together, training younger cadets and eventually operatives too, when Skye could actually do body combat and normal training.

Ward had no idea what it was to be pregnant alone, not to be able to call her friends. Because that was the deal she had made, to have a brand new car, an awesome apartment and every electronic thing in her disposal and in return to never contact the people she cared about most. All of that didn't stop Skye from missing her 'made up' family. As the baby grew inside her, Skye made sure to document it. She found herself taking daily pictures, writing a baby blog as if it was a letter to her friends and encrypting it. She did send an encrypted email to them once, with an easy password, she wondered if they managed to crack it open. But as she remembered their surprise about her having a child, she was absolutely sure they didn't figure the encryption out.

She bought an old Polaroid camera because she wanted to go out and take pictures whenever she could and write underneath it. Some of her favorites pictures were taken in this time, she was always dressed in comfortable clothing, and when she realized it's a little girl Skye was over the moon. It took more time than she would admit to decide on her child's name. Lydon teased her mercilessly because seriously _'how hard could it be?'_.

_Hard._

Really, really hard. Skye had probably spend so much time on baby name websites it should be considered abnormal, if she wasn't expecting of course. Her mind told her_ "Jemma would like Alice better she adores fairy tales, oh and Fitz would probably agree because they always agree with each other on simpler things"_ and a moment later another thought would pop in her head "But what if Ward hates the idea of Marie as a middle name?".

Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she had taken another road. The non leaving the team road. Would May have pressure her for answers? Would Coulson tell her that everything would be okay and they could work it out, that he was happy she had come to him? Would Simmons had made hundreds of tests with her to figure out the extent of her powers and how the baby was affecting it? Would Ward believe her when she told him the baby was his? Would Fitz still see her as his favorite hacker girl?

So many 'what ifs'. Skye was brought back to the present as she entered the lounge again and Simmons grabbed her wrist in a delicate but precise motion. "Are you okay?" She whispered, bringing Skye with her, Fitz came after both of them a second later. They walked in silence, the question previously asked hanging in the air. Fitz opened their bunk and made sure both girls were inside before closing the door.

"Now, darling, tell us, what the bloody hell was all of this?" Questioned Leo searching Skye's eyes.

"That's my job, Fitz, I'm pretty used to it." She answered sitting on the bed.

"Fine, but glowing eyes? Is that normal? What can you actually do?" He asked again worry coloring his voice.

"Fitz, don't be rude!" Simmons scowled him.

"It's fine, Jemma." Skye said touching Simmons hand reassuring her. "I'll be all right, it's not normal, but it could happen. Nothing to worry about."

"I worry!" Exclaimed Fitz.

"You disappeared on us and it wasn't nice." Simmons said.

"Not nice at all, it was awful. Worse than when Jems went body jumping from the Bus." Fitz added hastily.

"Will you ever get over it, Leo?" Jemma murmured shaking her head in disbelieve.

"No. Not really." He said smiling faintly. "My point is Skye, that we missed you very much. And honestly we lost too much time already to hold a grudge against you." A single tear fell from Skye's eyes and that put the duo into motion, Simmons sat on her right while Fitz sat on her left and as if on cue they both put their arms around her, keeping her in a protective cocoon.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered in their arms after a moment, they let go of her but each hold one of her hands now and are waiting for her.

"I've made a blog or vlog, depends on how you see it. Sent the encrypted email to you guys when I first post it. I supposed you didn't crack it up yet." She said drying the tears with the back of her hand.

_"Wait! That ridiculous thing was yours?"_ Said Fitz rolling his eyes.

"Yes! And you would have been able to unscripted it if you had used my nicknames for you guys. Easy peasy. But I really don't think you should, there's a lot in there." She sighed and stood.

"Skye?" They both said at the same time and before they could say anything May's voice interrupted them from the cockpit. "Everyone buckle up, we will be landing in three minutes." Skye walked to the bunker's door and open it, FitzSimmons following her, before they entered the lounge again though she turned to face them. "I think congratulations are in order. I have been waiting for you two to get together for so long. I might have just the perfect present for you both."

They sat side by side as they stepped inside the common area, Ward and Coulson were taken by surprise and Ward murmured. "How can they just forget everything she put us through?"

Coulson simply answered. "They don't Agent Ward, they just can't wait to know everything about her again. Also they aren't as jealous as you clearly are that she got a new life."

"Do you mind?" Asked Steve sitting in front of Ward. "Looks like my place was taken, also I'm feeling slightly uncomfortable with their talking which is pure nonsense to me." He smiled at them while resting his eyes on the trio now bonding over this and that. "Good for her. She has missed them dearly."

"If she had, she would have called." Barked Ward, his eyes fierce.

"Oh Agent Ward, so much you don't know about our Skye. _So much_. She doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve so easily these days, but you just have to give it a try and she will bare her soul. Although she doesn't do that with all of us." Steve sighed loudly. "When Skye was designed to our group I was sure that it was my ending, that for SHIELD and Fury I wasn't the first Avenger any longer. She made me realize that I was scared and afraid, she often makes sure we know our full potential as individuals and as a team."

"She always had a big heart, from the start, always trying her best." Added Coulson. "Cap, don't get me wrong on this, but why were we actually reunited?"

"Fury says that we have an old enemy scratching the surface again. We weren't debriefed about it yet, but he isn't pleased. I think that's the real reason he put us together again and not because he's damn conscience was heavy."

"You think is something darker?" Questioned Ward glancing at Skye's direction.

"It wouldn't be the first time Skye and her daughter have been in the line of fire. Signing her as our handler wasn't just a good move for us, it was for her protection too." Commented Steve, a far away look in his eyes.

"We've heard of the lizard situation, what was that all about?" Coulson asked curiously but before he could get a proper response they were interrupted by the engines being disconnected and the softly buzzing sound of the plane stopping were heard as they fully descend on the Stark's Tower airstrip.

"Home sweet home." Exclaimed Stark as he unbuckled and left his seat.

"I can't wait for a long bubble bath." Hummed Natasha, Clint on her side nodding along. "Amen to that."

FitzSimmons smiled at Skye as she unbuckled quickly and join her 'team', for a moment they had her back and it was really good, they had missed her and their friendship. From where she was Skye smiled back following the others to the cargo bay.

Thor and his 'humans' leading the way, the scientists again lost in some babble, Lewis was now talking with Stark, some new idea she had already approached Skye about and thought a new set of eyes would do her some good as well. Clint and Natasha closing their fleet, with their so called leader right behind.

Coulson's team, now full with Melinda watched them for a while before following them to the cargo bay and observing them from atop the stairs.

"Nice bag!" Called Steve pop-eyed. "Hey sweetheart, did you use this one when you where here?" Of course the questions is for Skye.

"No, this one is new. Shame, I did enjoy the older one." She frowned and continue "Well, but then Cap any bag is interesting for you, so I hope you consider the long day we all had and actually sleep instead of trucidating a punching bag, is that clear?"

"Like crystal." He responded smirking.

"Seriously…" She rolled her eyes, while biting her lower lip and shaking her head.

The Avengers were already out of the team's view when Jemma called "Skye?"

Skye turned, her hair flipping and falling on her shoulder, a curious look to the biochemist. "Yes, Jemma?"

"Which is my nickname? You never actually called me anything…" Skye smiled with her eyes and as a petulant child she sing songed her answer "Oh, well, I didn't say it was going to be easy."

"How about another clue?" Fitz asked.

"Oh, ask Ward. He might be able to help after all." She grinned "I'll see you later, Jemma."

"Later?" Asked the confused scientist.

"Yeah, when you suddenly crack the code open and show up on my doorstep baring gifts for god knows what reasons..." She said nonchalantly as she teleported before their eyes.

"Wow, that was incredible!" Exclaimed FitzSimmons. "We got to crack that code open like now."

"What are you two talking about?" Queried Ward.

"Skye's journal!" They affirmed together.

"Skye has a journal?" Questioned May, amazement in her voice. Coulson's was equally awed as they stared at the scientists.

"Well, technically it's a day to day journal since she learned that she would be a mother." Said Simmons to no one in particular as she walked back with Fitz beside her, already throwing nicknames in the air.

"That was, hmm, interesting." Commented Ward.

"They will ask for our help sooner or later, so I think is better if we just join them." Coulson proclaimed.

FitzSimmons had the holotable opened, in the center the encrypted email, when they reached them Fitz was already cursing under his breath, and Simmons had a small list of nicknames in a side of the screen.

"Jewel? She would never call you that, Simmons." Laughs Ward.

"Who is Mulan?" Fitz eyes almost popped out of his face at May's question.

"Well at least you got one right." Coulson smiled.

"Yeah, robot, so what? It's the most obvious one." Simmons affirmed.

"Okay, you are trying too much." Ward said nudging Fitz away and standing in front of the holotable typing. "I think you all understand how she refers to you guys sometimes, the nickname she used around some of us when the others weren't around. Such as mom and dad, to Coulson and May, she thought of you as Jems, because that's how Fitz calls you, and well honestly, what are you good at Fitz?"

"I'm good with my hands?" He asked a bit confused.

"You're the gadget guy. She probably thought of you, sometimes, as the inspector gadget." As he typed the last word the file in front of him came alive. In front of the five agents a whole life was exposed, it was writings, pictures, some drawings, and an ridiculous amount of videos. Simmons moved deciding for good measure to start from the beginning. Some of the first videos showed a happy Skye, painting her new apartment walls while music was blasting loudly, a stray orange cat on her feet.

Other videos had a guy or a woman talking in the back ground, while she cooked or finished something in the computer. And then there were videos like this one. Where Skye had tears streaming down her face, her hands lost in the sleeves of her dark purple knitted sweater, biting her lip as she spoke, the team eyes were glued to the screen.

_"I'm terrified. I shouldn't be, it's illogical, but I can't help it."_ She dried some of her tears with the sweater sleeves._ "But how could I not be?"_ She strangled with a sob that escaped her body, she was visibly shaking. _"I have absolutely no idea of how to be a mother. I never had one to begin with. I don't have a role model. Most of the time, I don't even know what I'm doing. What if she hates me? What if I'm not good enough?"_ She hid her face in her hands for a minute as she breathed shakily. _"I wonder if my best friend was around, would she help me? Would she had called her parents and ask for advice?"_ Another sob escaped her lips and suddenly Melinda says "Stop."

"I can't watch it any longer either." Said Simmons her voice hoarse with emotion.

"She was so scared." Fitz stated, May had clasped her hands to Coulson's while the video was showing and hadn't let go since. Simmons had tears staining her face, Ward was literally stuck into place his heart shattering inside him.

"Melinda?" Coulson called, bringing not only her but Ward and FitzSimmons of their stupor. May was crying as well and the last time they saw her crying openly was when Skye's life was in the line.

"I think it's time. We should tell them the true about our past, Phil."

"Are you ready for this?"

She nodded as she squeeze his hand in reassurance. "We were together, are together, but before now, we shared a life. We were about to get married when we lost our first child. She was a tiny little thing, born in some crazy circumstances, the hospital was full, there had been an accident earlier in the night, I think.." She looked at Phil for support not been able to remember precisely.

"It was a pileup, there was too much people in the ER, doctors running from one room to the other, it was a complete and utter chaos. But Abbie had other things in mind, she wanted out, so you can only imagine my fear as I ran with my pregnant fiancé through the doors." Coulson said, as FitzSimmons now concentrated their eyes on the elder agents, Ward sighed at their side.

"What happened, sir?" Ward asked as lightly as he could.

"She didn't make it. There was complications and she died, or so they told us, later when we finally saw her, we just knew there was something wrong, that wasn't our baby, I knew it wasn't."

"Are you saying someone switched your child at birth?" Simmons whispered, shivering at the thought.

"Yes, Abigail May Coulson vanished in thin air. We trashed that hospital down, up to bottom, nothing. Our child was gone. We searched for years, until we couldn't any longer, it was killing the both of us. Another reason why I broke the engagement, as much as I loved Phil at the time, we where broken beyond repair." Finished May, breathing deeply.

"So, out there, gosh knows where, you guys have a daughter." Fitz says, flabbergasted.

"Yes, a reason why I didn't want Skye in the Bus was because she could be her. Skye was the same age as Abigail and well she does have a bit of a oriental look."

"That she does, and she used to mirror Coulson a lot too." Simmons said distracted.

"She did?" Coulson asked resting his back at the wall behind him. Their feelings were incredible mixed out and they weren't sure of how to proceed.

Meanwhile Skye had gotten home, well, first she teleported to Stark's apartment, smiling at the vision of a sleeping Potts in the living room, a book opened resting over her chest, hair all over the couch pad. She climbed the stairs there was no need to teleport to the guest room, or what she liked to call 'Allie's land', considering they had too many toys in that place for a couple who didn't had any children. The tiny brunette girl was sprawled in the bed, holding her favorite stuffed bear, her dark brown curls hiding her face. She breathed peacefully as Skye sat on the bed and watched her baby sleep, she delicately took a stray piece of hair from her daughter's face, her touch almost phantomed to the sleeping child, Allie moved and mumbled "Mommy?"

"Hey Bug, yeah it's me." She murmured to her daughter as she picked her up from the bed the little girl hugged her mother in her sleep, resting her head in Skye's shoulder. Skye's picked the bear from the bed and as she took two steps she vanished and was now in her daughter's room in their apartment, their old cat entering the room to peek. "Hey Doc. How was your day?" She asked the cat, as she laid her daughter comfortably in her bed, covered her up and kissed her forehead. Doc, well it's Doctor really, but she just tend to call him Doc more, jumped on the bed finding a soft spot close to the child's feet. Skye caressed the lazy cat as he purred, and after a while she got up.

She walked out of her daughter's room, leaving a TARDIS lamp light on, as usual she left the door ajar as she moved to her room, opening her overcoat jacket and hanging it up in her wardrobe. Skye was about to take her boots off when she felt pain curse through her entire being. She closed her eyes for a moment so she could place from where those feelings were coming, the Bus, they were coming from the Bus. It was dread, fear, anger, sadness, _what in the hell was going on up there_? Without thinking twice she teleport to the Bus, she could hear someone crying, and silence.

She walked until she could see them, the holotable open, the screen stopped in an old video of herself. Skye felt her heart tightening in her chest.

"Of all the videos you could have chosen, you decided to watch this one?" She asked, sadness coloring her voice.

"Mother of all gods!" Exclaimed Fitz his hand flying to where his heart laid.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was just worried, I felt you guys from downstairs, thought something terrible might have happened." She spoke her voice even.

"You _git! You're such an arse! I can't possibly believe you, you.. you twat!_" Scream Jemma walking towards Skye as she poked the other woman angrily. She sniffled, tears still falling from her eyes as she turned a finger to May and says "And _you_! _How dared you_!"

"Okay, what did I miss?" Skye asks confused. "She was being rude wasn't she?" Skye's question goes unnoticed.

"They have a daughter together!" FitzSimmons said in one voice, while Ward rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that, yeah I know." Skye answered as Jemma again sat down and kept crying. She could deal with Coulvary later, right now Simmons needed her.

"Jem..Jemma, look I know you're upset.." Skye started.

"You should have called me. You should have." Simmons said her voice struggling to leave her throat.

Skye knelt in front of her and took her hand between hers. "Jemma, look, life is not fair, hardly easy either. I was scared, yes, terrified and till today I'm not sure if what I'm doing is the right thing. If I did the right choices, but I do know one thing. I know that if it was meant to be, destiny will find a way. Look at you and Leo, it took you forever because you're both clueless, but here you are, about to be in the greatest adventure that is love for the rest of your lives together. Then we have Coulson and May that impressively found their way back to each other after all the years and pain, that is what life is all about. Love, friendship and patience. It won't happen so easily as in fairy tales, but it happens and when it does it's magical." Jemma watched her, wonder in her eyes, Skye let go one of her hands as she dried her best friends tears.

"When did you become so wise?" Simmons asked making Skye snort.

"I'm totally blaming my five years old daughter, but you can put some blame on the Avengers too. Clintasha are so alike Mayson it's too good to be true."

_"Mayson?" "Clintasha?"_ Coulson and May thought at the same time.

"You said you knew they had a daughter." Ward, of course, why wouldn't he be the one to pay attention in that little detail.

"I did." Skye is standing now, hugging herself feeling chilly.

"You know her?" May voice holds so much hope it overwhelms her.

"I might as well say I do, considering I see her everyday."


	3. Dreams

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately nor Marvel or AoS belong to me, otherwise I would take so much better of them :P_**

* * *

**_"But it's only when I sleep_**

**_See you in my dreams_**

**_Got me spinning round and round_**

**_Turning upside down"_**

**_The Corrs_**

_"I might as well say I do."_ Skye said calmly.

"How?" Coulson asked frowning.

"Look AC, I can't discussed this right now. I have Allie in the apartment by herself with Doc." Skye elaborated, she really didn't want to talk about this right now. Telling them the truth like this was not how she pictured it.

"Doc?" Fitz's ears perked up. "You mean the guy that can turn into a giant green thing, you mean that Doc?" He tried to mask his excitement but failed miserably.

"Well, my Doc can't turn into anything except a ball of fur laying over my kid's bed or meow happily when I get home, but well you never know. I have seen some pretty crazy shit lately. If the Doctor suddenly turned into a ninja cat, I'm not even sure how impressed I would be."

_"You have a cat named the Doctor?!"_ Fitz exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise.

"Sue me." She rolled her eyes as she continued "I was having a Doctor Who marathon when he showed up in my first apartment, and the name kinda of stuck." She said smirking. "Now, I really got to go. We can finish this talk later."

"You can't just leave after you thrown this bomb on me and Melinda!" Coulson voiced loudly.

Skye turned her back at them, swallowed the knot that had formed in her throat, held back her tears and said. "I can and I will. What I can't do is continue this conversation when all of us are in such distress. It's eating me up inside." She sighed.

"Give her some space Phil." Melinda touched his arm softly and he visibly relaxed. "We all did more than a number on her today. It can't be easy being an empath." She said her fingers lacing with Coulson's.

"Thanks, Agent May." Skye gave the older woman a small smile. "I'll see you in the morning." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, not teleporting, Ward noticed. Before he could change his mind he was catching up with her.

"Do you mind if I walk you back to your place? You do look exhausted." He was at her side a moment later, his voice soft, but all Skye did was give a nod at him.

They walked side by side not daring to break the spell that had been cast upon them. The elevator ride was quiet, even though there was a tune in the background. They exited and walked down a not so long corridor, approaching a large wooden door. She pressed her fingertip on the computerized door knob panel unlocking it. Ward watched her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks Ward, it wasn't really necessary." He stepped closer to her, their bodies almost touching. His gaze locked with her for a few moments and she felt her pulse pick up.

"It was nothing." He murmured lowly. "Get some sleep, Rookie." He said leaning down, placing a kiss on her forehead. Skye closed her eyes, the small gesture brought back memories and feelings. Feelings she tried hard to hide away, push back to the darkest place of her mind, where they couldn't hurt her. A second later he was gone, walking down the corridor, when he was inside the elevator and out of sight again she whispered to herself. "You too, Robot." And closed the door behind her.

For Skye that night, the night they had spend together, came crushing back. All from that single innocent kiss on the forehead. On top of all that she had to deal with the fact that her family was so close and yet so far, it absolutely terrified her. May and Coulson could not believe her, or worse not want her. It wasn't like she needed parents now per se, but she wished for them with all her heart. Ward like usual would creep in her dreams, and now that he was close enough to touch it made it even harder, gosh had she missed him.

She hurried back to her room and prepared a hot bath, she sure needed to sink down under some bubbles to finally relax enough to sleep. Skye undressed slowly, her mind in too many places at once, she rested her head in the bath tub and closed her eyes, letting the warm water take away her sorrows. She knew she spend too much time in there when Doc meow at her, his long orange tail brushing over the bathroom's floor as he walked back and forth lazily. The water was getting cold anyway, leaving the comfort of her big tub, she dressed in her white fluffy robe. She yawned as she brushed her hair, thinking if having some crackers and tea was a good idea at this time of night, but resolving that a nearly empty stomach was no good either.

Skye left her mind to wander as she prepared her tea and for once, a very rarely once she let her thoughts go back to _that_ night, to a night she had forbade herself from recalling ever again but demanded to be remembered.

_It's one the last cases they did together, they posed as a married couple and Ward had been impressed as how well she could portray a trophy wife and still conquer every man's attention, get the information before due and still dance with him. There was a moment they were almost caught leaving the house of their suspect but she quickly averted the situation by pushing him into the closed door and kissing him senseless. He had kissed her back just as hungrily and for a moment she hadn't care if he took her there and then._

_But she was smarter than that, this was a mission not a date. She finished the kiss fixing her smudged lipstick. His eyes were glued to her, he had lost the power to speak. Skye intertwined their hands together and pulled him back to the party, they had to pretend for another hour, not to cause any suspicions. Skye had dance with him again, letting herself go more than intended, she rested her head on his broad chest and closed her eyes, to her surprise Ward rested his chin in the top of her head. She could swear for a single minute that if they weren't partners, friends and in a mission, that would actually have been a perfect date._

She smiled at the memory and put her empty cup of tea in the sink. And as if her legs weighted a ton Skye climbed the stairs up to her room and collapsed at the bed. Sleep soon enveloping her.

If only Ward could shut down his mind as he shut down a computer, he would be pleased. Also it didn't help that Skye had managed to grow even more beautiful than she already was. He shouldn't have kissed her. _What was he thinking?_ Had all the years pretending he wasn't completely in love with her made him suddenly reckless? Except Skye made him feel like coming home again, and he had missed her. More than he dared to admit. Vanilla and something sweeter that's what he smelled as he kissed her forehead, there was something so familiar about it, he just couldn't place it. He enters his bunk, not very pleased with himself 'cause seriously, when did he got so weak around her? He wonders if the scent is familiar because of the night she spent taking care of him after too many drinks in that stupid last mission as a married couple.

_It was totally her fault, really. What was she thinking kissing him like that? They had never spoken about that one kiss they had shared too long ago when they thought everything was going to burst into flames. But this one, oh God, it had woken parts of his heart he wasn't even aware it existed. From there it was downhill, he danced with her and flirted, but when she left him alone for ten minutes, girl stuff she said, he had drunk at least ten shots of vodka and tequila, joined to what both of them had previously in the night. You could say he was happy when she pulled him by his hand and said "Let's go, honey."_

_He remembered how her soft hand clasped tightly in his, making sure she was grounding him. She asked for a taxi to take them to their hotel, as they arrived Skye kept her hold on him, chit-chatting nonsense as she paid the taxi driver and walked them inside. Ward has glimpses of following her like she was his lifeline, she didn't say much as they took the elevator and reached their destination. She picked up his card key and opened his door._

_"Are you alright, Grant? Do you want me to help-" He cut her off with another kiss, closing the door with his feet, lost in the taste and scent that was pure Skye._

He blinked as he fluffed the pillow with his hands, annoyed at himself. _Stupid silly heart._ Why do you still defy loving her? He closed his eyes thinking of her smile as sleep claimed him.

Skye woke up around 8 a.m, she ran her hand through her hair and without changing from her comfortable PJ's, she climbed down the stairs and started her usual morning routine. Cooking waffles and preparing the coffee machine, searching for the ridiculous amount of cereal they have in their cabinet and cutting some strawberries, her daughter's favorite. Allie came down at 8:30 am precisely just her father. Skye supposed some things ran in the family. Her little girl bounced down the stairs in all her glory wearing her monkey pajamas while singing a cheery movie tune.

"Morning momma." She said hugging Skye's legs, Allie looked up and with a playful smile asked. "Can we have a monkey?"

"Not this again." Skye sighed.

Outside of the apartment Miles ruffled through the keys in search of the right one, when Ward called "Lydon?" Ah, secretly Miles enjoyed Ward's displeasure of him being around Skye. Oh, if only he knew the full truth!

"Oh, look at that, if it's not the Dream Team! Are you guys here to see Skye?" He asked finally finding the key as he opened the door. He kind of hated the fact that he couldn't just use this thumb in the panel, but after a lot of discussion with Mr. Stark that was successfully a waste of precious time, turned out that the option wasn't safe for Skye or Allie. Miles arched an eyebrow at them but since no one was moving he voiced "Are you coming or what?"

That set the team in motion and they entered the apartment right behind him. They could hear chit chattering and for a moment they frowned and held their smiles back, because a tiny little girl in monkey pajamas had her hands at her hips and was saying as a pout formed in her lips. "I don't see why not!"

"Allie! I already told you why." Skye responded from the kitchen. "Now, knock it off and come eat your waffles."

"Hey cutie!" Called Miles smiling.

"Wall-E!" She screamed running to him, he picked her up and settled her at his hip. Allie kissed his cheek and then looked to the others standing behind Miles.

"Tell mom, Wall-E, why we should have a monkey." She begged him.

_"Don't you dare encouraging her, Miles!"_ Exclaimed Skye from the kitchen.

"Hey baby!" He called back to her. He could hear someone closing the door, while he took the child back to the kitchen. Ward and FitzSimmons right behind them. "You know Alliebear, I don't think your mom needs another monkey." He placed her in the stool before he kissed Skye on the cheek, she had a coffee cup on her hand and delivered to him, she shot the rest of the team a smile and a '_good morning'_ as she poured some milk for her daughter.

Ward eyed her, it wasn't like Skye was some sort of model, but the image in front of him was quite appealing. The PJ's she was wearing looked more like a long shirt than a small dress. It didn't actually cover her legs, she looked good enough to eat, and oh the things the could do to her.

"_You know Robot_, if you are going to check mommy out, just let her know first." Sing songed the girl, Ward felt his cheeks burn and averted his eyes from Skye. But she seemed distracted enough talking with Jemma while flipping the waffles and pouring tea or coffee, he wasn't sure. May blinked at him once, the twice and gave him a small smile. Miles took a bowl from the cabinet, sat on the stool and started pouring Lucky Charms for himself, when Alicia exclaimed mortified. _"Oh mom! Look at this!"_ She pointed at her uncle. _"We found the thief! He is the one eating all of my charmies!"_

Skye rolled her eyes, while Miles put the cereal box on the table again arching an eyebrow, May and Coulson were intrigued by the little girl. Fitz had accepted a toast and was chewing on it as Simmons was sipping the tea that was offered to her minutes ago.

"You just can't come here and eat all of my charmies, Wall-E!" She shook her head in disappointment.

"I don't see what's the fuss about your father eating your Lucky Charms, it's not like -" Ward is cut off by Allie's annoyed burst.

"Why is everybody being silly today? I didn't get that memo." She sighed. "Plus, Wall-E is not my daddy, he is my uncle. Mommy says that daddy is way more handsome than Uncle Miles!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Miles said smiling a bit and eating another mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"She also says that he's a brave prince and that he always saved her! She says that he's the bravest man she ever knew." The little girl added and Ward tried to suppress the green-eyed monster inside him. Who was that guy that Skye gushed so much about?

"Alicia! Drop it!" Skye's voice wasn't mean or anything but it held that authority tone a parent's voice usually did. Strangely enough it suited her and just like that Allie changed the subject. Ward was about to say something, to ask for answers, but Allie got his attention again.

"And mommy says we can't get a monkey, and I can't understand why since they are all cute, and fluffy with those-"

"Tiny hands and their perfect little fingers, they could get inside small places where humans can't..." Continued Fitz energetically.

"Oh Fitzy! They didn't let you have a monkey too?" She pouted and raised her arms in his direction. "Hug?"

"I would like that very much!" He moved and picked the little girl up in his arms, she smiled as she tightned her tiny arms around his neck.

"Better?" She asked as Fitz held her after the hug.

"Much better!" Skye smiles from where she was at both of them. Of course they would bound over the nonsense of having a stupid monkey. "I've tried for years to get a monkey, Agent Coulson won't let me."

"Same as mommy. Must me a parent thing." She said incredulous. "Can you put me down, please?"

"Sure missy." Fitz smiles at her.

"Have I just been exchanged for a monkey lover? I used to be one of her favorite uncles." Miles mourned over his bowl of cereal. Skye smiled patting his shoulder and in a mocking voice told him. "Yeah Miles, she is growing up, you're gonna have to get used to the idea of being replaced, sometimes. Gosh knows I am whenever Clintasha is around! It's all 'Uncle Clint this, aunt Tasha that. Like I don't exist."

"Oh, right! Leave her for three hours without having a call from you and she is all '_Where is mommy, is she working too much again? You should call her._' That just can't be one of your traits, because _geez _this kid can be overprotective." Miles said getting from his spot. "I got to go. That file you requested from me it's on your email. What is that about?"

"Don't over think it Pookie. I'll let you know if I need your help." She smiled at him as he again kissed her cheek and left the apartment. "Okay, I'll catch you all later then. Goodbye Allie." He called over his shoulder.

"Okay, great you are all here, hmm I'm just gonna go upstairs to change and will be right back. Make yourself at home."

"Come on Bug! Let's go change those pajamas clothes of yours." Allie got up and ran up the stairs, Skye right behind her. The girl was again babbling constantly and Ward imagined for a moment how Skye managed all of it, mother, best friend, Avengers handler, but what he actually wondered was who the hell got her heart? He wasn't jealous per se, no he was hopeless, his heart ached at the though of someone else having her. He followed her petite figure with his eyes, his mind lost in dreams, memories maybe? He was certainly confused.

Images flashed through his mind, a moan, a whimper, a low whine. He felt a headache forming behind his closed eyelids and he took another breath. Again memories, or were they dreams, assaulted his brain. In some of them she was underneath him, he was driving inside her tight body, her head thrown back in pleasure as his name fell from her lips like a prayer. In others she was riding him, slow, sensually, his hands resting on her hips as he moved slowly with her. His favorite must have been the one where he took her up against the shower wall. But all these weren't real, no matter how much he wanted them to be. And by everything holy in world it was the only thing he wished, to her like that. To be his and his only!

Skye helped Alicia undress and choose some clothes, the little girl insisted on using a dress, with leggings and sneakers, and her mother was not even a bit surprise. Skye was braiding Allie's hair when the child said "Sorry for earlier, mommy."

"What about, sweetie?" Skye questioned as her fingers worked on her daughters hair.

"About daddy, I didn't mean to make him jealous." She murmured.

"Oh honey, it's okay. He will probably laugh about it when I tell him all about you, don't worry." Skye assured her.

"Are you coming down or staying here?" Skye asked almost out of her child's room.

"Here. Me and Doctor are gonna play spy." The cat was already on the kids side and Skye hoped that for all that is good in the world, that the 'ninja cat' thing Allie kept saying about Doctor was only her very active imagination.

Skye entered her room, found a pair of denim jeans, a black lacy bra and one of her many long sleeved white shirts and started to get dressed. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when her cellphone rang, it surprised her that Nick Fury was calling her because to be true she was still pissed by his earlier actions. Especially when he gave her no reasons what so ever. Skye washed out her mouth and answers the cellphone.

"Director?" She questioned.

"Thank all the gods, that I manage to reach you. Are all the lot of you alright?" Director Fury seemed out of breath and concern was dripping from his voice.

"As far as I'am concern, we are. Why?" Fury sighed in the other side of the call.

"I've just sent you an archive, take a look at that asap. I'm inclined to believe you and Allie are in terrible danger." The sound of disconnecting call was heard and Skye felt dread, she moved rapidly now finding socks and boots and putting them on as at the same time she reached for her tablet, opening the email, it was encrypted but she was already decrypting it as she walked out of the room to meet the team downstairs again. Her parents would have to forgive her, but right now they had a much bigger problem.

* * *

**_How are you lot enjoying the fic so far? Anything you would like to see?_**


	4. Love is a Prize

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately nor Marvel or AoS belong to me. _

_This chapter was so fun to write, I'm sorry it took us a bit longer to post, mines and my beta schedules were full, hope you enjoy it! Also have in mind that when you reach the part that Allie sings think on the melody of "Mary had a little lamb"._

* * *

**_"I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans  
I wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize" _****_Avicii_**

"Skye?" Coulson called her attention back to him because for the entire of five minutes she was staring sorely at the tablet in front of her. She moved swiftly down the stairs and looked at the team in front of her.

"Is there something wrong, or we can discuss-" Questioned May worriedly.

"Forgive me. We will have to discuss the matters of your daughter later, guys. We have a much bigger problem now." She sighed loudly. "And here I thought we had had enough of Hydra to last a lifetime."

Ward was literally glued to his spot.

"Hydra is after you?" His voice rose a few octaves.

"No. Not just me, Allie too. I need to come up with something." She mumbled to herself, worry creeping out of her.

"You are getting out of here with the whole team, your daughter and that stupid cat in thirty minutes." Came the voice of no other but Director Fury.

"Director, how did you arrive here so fast?" Skye asked.

"I was already in the building Agent Turner, I want you to pack yours and the kiddo's things and get in the Bus as fast as you can. I already informed the Avengers."

"What is going on?" May was worried, the last time they had a problem like that SHIELD was under attack.

"Skye, with me." Fury bite out. "You and Ward go pack her things," He said pointing to May and Ward. "FitzSimmons help the little girl, Coulson make yourself useful and get the cat!" No one moved except Skye because Director Fury had pulled her by her elbow to a corner and was about to ask her something when he noticed the non-commotion.

"I said move!" He growled.

_"Did you tell them?"_ Nick Fury whispered to Skye.

"I sure did, sir. Because it's such a good idea to go to them and say '_Oh yeah Agent Coulson, by the way I'm yours and Agent May's birth daughter and you also have a granddaughter now.'_ She said her tone mocking. "Honestly, sir." Skye finished rolling her eyes at him. Neither of them saw Coulson a few feet away listening to everything they said, after what he heard all he wanted was to smash Fury's face into the nearest wall. But what he really did was push everything in the back of his mind. "Skye? Where is the cat's box?"

"Oh, it's in the kitchen. You know, just help everyone upstairs. I'll go grab the Doctor's box."

"No Skye, just tell him where it is and he'll grab it. Go see if May and Ward haven't trashed your room yet." Fury's tone left no room for protests.

"It's somewhere around the kitchen or the balcony." She replied already climbing the stairs. Coulson eyed Fury and if looks could kill the Director would have been a pill of ashes by now.

_"How could you?!"_ Coulson whispered yelled at the man. _"All this time and you knew?"_ Rage burned through him.

"This is not the moment or the time to have such a discussion Phil, you have to think about your daughter and granddaughter, they need us right now. You think Skye is not terrified? Well she is! Her little girl is the door HYDRA have been looking for all this time. We can't lose our best man, Coulson. You, your team, that little girl and the Avengers are all Skye ever had as family. She knows she will be safe with all of you. So don't you dare patronising me right now." Fury told him invading his personal space. "Now let's find this stupid cat box."

Skye made her way up to her room as fast as she could. May was picking clothes in a side while Ward was folding them inside the biggest bag he found. "Does she uses this? I'm not sure if she would miss it, Ward?" May asked holding a hoodie up.

"The other one." Replied Allie, she was sitting at the end of the bed, little legs crossed as she watched them work.

"Thank you Allie." Said May kindly. It was the first time Skye had heard the woman speak with so much softness in her voice.

"Honey, why aren't you helping FitzSimmons?" Skye asked her daughter as she entered the room.

"I would be, if they weren't folding my stuff by colour and cooing about how cute I would be in a dress or some other outfit." She pouted before saying in a serious voice "I feel so sorry for their future kids." And sighed hanging her head down, shaking it a bit dramatically. May chuckled and Ward grinned.

"So do I." Answered Ward teasingly. "Luckily they'll have an awesome cuz!" The little girl's eyes shot up meeting his, she gave him a small smile and ran out of the room.

"I got some of your bathroom supplies. I wasn't sure of what you would need." Ward said, Skye smiled touching his arm lightly and checked what they got for her so far in the luggage case. Surprisingly it was pretty much her most casual and comfortable clothes. _What did they thought this was, some sort of a vacation?_ She opened another door of the closet and picked her mission bag throwing inside some gear kinda of clothing. She turned swiftly and kneeled down to reach for something at the bottom of her closet, saying her full name the wood covering the furniture came apart to reveal her safety vault.

"Abigail?" Melinda's voice was confused but not detached at all.

"It's on my birth certificate, we'll discuss this later, since Nicholas speaks way too loud for his own damn good and I'm sure AC heard what we were talking about." She supplied picking a weapon from inside the vault among other documents.

"Is that an ICER?" Ward's eyes were about to fall out of his face, Skye smirked at him.

"Do you think you are the only ones playing with the toys Fitz makes?" She asked smug. "The Avengers have them too, Fury's orders, and in extension I get to work with those pretty babies too." She said caressing the cold metal. "Plus I prefer them to guns that actually kill people." She reached over to her closet again and pulled out her Shield uniform. Natasha had gotten it for her a few years back as a birthday gift, according to the redhead assassin every female Shield agent had it. It made for a good distraction tactic, easier to make their male enemies lost focus. Skye had to admit it, the stupid thing hugged her body in all the right places, plus it was so comfortable when you had to fight hand to hand with the bad guys. Natasha had said that it wasn't so easy to get off when needs had to be met, Clint had ripped quite few of those!

"Is that thing even comfortable?" Ward's voice came out high pitched as he eyes the cat suit, making Melinda laugh softly beside him. Skye turned to face him and suddenly all the questions he had for the ICER were gone replaced by pure male stupidity when a body fitting suit entered the equation. Her eyes met Melinda's and she shook her head.

"Depends on what you need it for." Skye said folding her uniform. "If you need to fight the bad guys, then yes. Now if you need to have a quick romp not so much!" She had to admit, she quite enjoyed making Ward uncomfortable and somehow the image of her in that suit made just that.

"She has a point, it's a pain to take it of, especially if you're sweaty." Confirmed May smirking.

"Well that's lots of information I wasn't expecting to get." He said, his face burning red. Oh, if only she could read his thoughts.

"Relax Robot, is not like you've never done this before. I know you two used to get it on. The Bus was only that big!" She was extremely confident by the way and Ward was simply speechless. Did she just tell him that she knew he slept with May so casually?

"I'm sorry." Said Fury, a miserable Coulson on his side. "We can't seem to be able to find the cat."

That's when the little girl showed up again shaking her head. "Amateur agents! Are you sure we are going to be safe with them?" Her voice carried disbelief and she grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Excuse me?" Fury questioned his voice reaching new levels.

"Seriously Pirate, I shouldn't be surprise since you have one eye, but AC there should be better at this. It's fine I'll complete this mission, after all, you can't expect a Pirate and his mate to save a kitten." She was exasperated which left the five agents trying to hold their laughter as she ran after her missing cat.

"Dockie bear, come on we got to go!" She called lovingly.

Nicky Fury gave one of those long serious looks at Skye who shrugged and picked one of the bags from the floor throwing it at Ward's direction that caught it easily.

"We have no time to lose, plus you don't expect me to take this all on my own now, do you?" He decided not to discuss, because he found funny how she got so hyper about everything and her kid was like a miniature of herself. He could hear the little girl screaming "I won't tell mom anymore about you being a ninja if you come out from hiding."

"This kid is gonna be the end of me." Complained Fury.

"We are ready!" FitzSimmons met them at the end of the corridor as they made their way down to the living room together. "We have picked everything she might need, summer and winter clothes, pyjamas, books, and toys, oh she did chose the toys though." They cut each other phrases but Skye understood them perfectly.

"Okay, so back to the Bus we go." Skye said smiling at them, if she was being honest she was quite happy for visiting the Bus again.

Ward picked one of the bags and Skye another, while Fitz found a box downstairs with things Skye labelled as 'needed stuff'. He was not even surprised, Simmons got the cat, because Allie couldn't take it by herself.

May was holding Skye's bag-pack and Coulson was waiting by the door with Director Fury.

"Okay, so the plan is to keep you safe, perhaps for a few months-"

"No! You can't do that! Uncle Miles' birthday is in three weeks. A month has four weeks and he will be sad if we don't come." Complained Allie.

"Honey, this is not the moment." Skye scolded her daughter. But Allie pouted bringing the puppy dog eyes out turning to face Fury. The man was pudding in the little girl's hands as soon as her bottom lip started trembling.

"Fine, if necessary we will bring you back for the party." He sighed deeply and Allie face light up with joy.

"Thank you uncle Fury." She sing-songed happily, clapping her tiny hands.

"Of to the elevator, I don't wanna hear from you until you are miles away from New York, is that understood?" Fury asked the team.

"Aye, sir." Answered Skye, a grin on her lips.

"I'm getting tired of the pirates jokes, Lizzie Turner." Fury gave her 'The Look' as the elevator doors were almost closed. Skye laughed humorously.

"I deserved that. We'll see ya soon, sir." She gave him a small wave before she disappeared.

"I'm sorry, but, did he just crack a joke?" Questioned Fitz.

"He does that from time to time. Usually catching us unguarded." Skye responded. Allie was standing in front of Ward staring intensely at him.

"Do you like cats Agent Ward?" She asked very serious.

"Excuse me?" His eyes lower to meet the little girl's in surprise. She sure looked a lot like her mother.

"Cats. Doctor is coming with us, and he will wander around, I need to know if you like cats, so I can tell him he can go near you."

"Oh. Yeah, I like cats. They are nice, fluffy animals." Ward answered, Skye's voice still echoing in the back of his mind 'If you ever make her even frown at you'.

"'Kay." She said spinning on her heels as the elevator doors opened. "Mom, look at the size of this plane! Uncle Fury said it was a Bus!"

"It's not actually a bus, it's just what we call it, sweetheart." Said Jemma smiling.

"You have such weird friends mom, I swear it." Skye laughed as they walked, it didn't take more then a few minutes for them to be inside the cargo bay. They placed everything on the floor and Jemma secured the cat, while the others started to buckle up at the sound of May's voice.

"Wheels up in two."

Skye picked her daughter up, putting her at a seat and buckling her up. Allie sighed and when she started to feel the movement of the Bus underneath her she burst into song. _"AC has an airplane, he calls it Bus, calls it BUS, AC has an airplane, lalala. In the airplane he has Mulan, has Mulan, in the airplane he has Mulan, she is the pilot."_ Skye and everyone else were too amused to stop her, so she continue. _"He has two science ops, science ops, they are cute and really fun, yadayada."_ She was clearly having a blast with it. _"He asked for a fighter, got a -"_ She seemed to think a bit than said. _"Ward, got a Ward, humhumhum.."_ Allie shook her head in happiness as she sung _"Now we're hiding in the plane, in the plane, in the plane… now we're hiding in the clouds."_

"Nice song sweetie. Will you know the lyrics if you feel like singing it again?" Skye asked softly.

"Nope! But I can just make another one. Duh." She said swinging her little legs back and forth. "How long until I can be out of the buckles?" To an outsider she looked to be whining, to Skye it was pure acting.

"All you really want is run around the Bus, am I right?" Skye challenged her.

"You're not suppose to tell everyone about it, mom!" Allie groaned, rolling her eyes and crossing her little arms in front of herself.

"You're free to go now, Allie." Said Coulson, smiling as he unbuckled himself, the others doing just the same.

"This took forever!" Allie moaned theatrically as she climbed off of the seat and looked around rubbing her little hands together in plotting.

"Just so you to know, you are not allowed anywhere near the lab without at least three people as your watchers, keep away from the cockpit unless you are invited to it, and -" Skye was cut off by Coulson's voice.

"No need to be away from my office, I would love to show you my collectibles." Coulson smiled and walked up to the stairs.

"What is a colle- Mom?" Asked a puzzled Allie.

"Collectibles, are old things he likes to collect." Answered Skye, not so sure of herself.

"That made absolutely no sense to your kid, Rookie." Ward told her grinning.

"The Robot is right. I didn't get that." Allie had her little hands on her hips, giving a small frown to her mother.

"Well, why don't you do it better then, Agent Ward?" Skye threw him a playful glare. "I have to take some of our stuff upstairs with FitzSimmons anyway." Skye picked a bag up, while Fitz took a box and Simmons another bag.

"So?" The little girl asked him again.

"Well, things we collect are things that we like very much so we keep them or buy them. Like a photograph, a clock, stuff animals and so on." Ward answered her.

"Oh, okay. That made more sense than what mom said." Allie said smiling at him.

"That's just Skye, being Skye." He said ruffing her hair. "Come, I'll help you with your cat." Allie smiled, she already liked him. It was something natural really, and it helped that her mom talked so much about her daddy, but having him so close brought a lot of questions to the younger child's mind.

"Do you think mom is pretty?" she asked off handily.

"Of course. Your mother is very beautiful." He said trying to disengage the cat's box. Distracted he murmured to himself _"What did Simmons do here?"_

"Should I go call aunt Jemma to help?" She asked near his shoulder startling Ward. "Sorry!" She exclaimed frowning a bit.

"No. I'm sorry, you startle me sweetheart. Just don't tell your mom, please, she'll kill me." He said grinning at her, to his surprise she smiled and hugged him. Skye was coming down the stairs and swallowed the knot in her throat as she saw how lovingly he hugged her daughter back.

"There you go, Robot." Allie said patting his arm. Grant shook his head in disbelieve, she looked so much like a mini Skye. In what seemed to be a second later he opened the cat's box. The cat crawled out of it quite lazily stretching itself, it rubbed around his feet and Ward grinned caressing the cat's head.

"I think he likes you." Allie said sitting on the floor a second later Doctor jumping in her lap.

"Yeah, too good to be true, pets don't usually like me that fast." He told her.

"I think you just need to try more, you know, not looking like your gonna kill someone with your pinkie." The little girl adviced him.

"You're just like your mother." Ward told her with a smile.

"That's a compliment, right?" Allie asked snuggling the cat in her arms.

"Yes it is." He said to her touching her nose playfully earning a happy laugh from her.

"Do you need me to go upstairs with you?" Allie shook her head.

"Nah, I can go by myself. I'm five not a baby. Can you pick the rest of the luggage's for mom, please?"

"Just be careful on the stairs, they can be tricky." He advised her, watching the girl climb the stairs holding her cat tightly to her chest.

"You are so overprotective!" She scold him before letting the cat go and running up to the rest of the way. Ward felt his breath leave his body for two seconds to return the moment Allie was safe and sound in the superior floor.

"Are you okay in there, Tin Man?" Skye asked bending over to pick one of the luggage's.

"Skye! You scared the bejesus out of me!" Ward was surprise to see her at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! You were both too busy with each other to notice me. Allie has the ability of keeping anyone entertained." Skye told him.

"You mean worried, right?" He asked looking at her arching an eyebrow with an amused smile on his face. Skye gave him a lopsided grin as well and signalised with her head so he would help her with the other box.

"Thanks for letting her be comfortable around you." Skye told him as they climb the cargo bay stairs to get to the bunks.

From that moment on the Bus was a mixture of talking, giggling, walking around the bunkers and what seemed to Ward like a food fight with popcorn. The two kids - in this case Allie and Fitz who kept throwing it at him until he had enough and sweep the tiny girl under his left arm making her laugh uncontrollably while saying between laughters "Put me down Wardie! Please!"

"Put you down? But I'm having so much fun!" He told her, she was now resting in both of his arms as he tickled her, a wide smile on his face.

"Okay, children. Who is gonna clean this mess?" Asked Coulson narrowing his eyes. Ward had Allie thrown over his left shoulder, the child still giggling.

"Not me!" She said.

"Not you?" Asked Ward amused. "I'm sorry little one, but yes you." He told her.

"You can't make me Wardie!" Allie screamed at him, but hide her face in his shirt while talking, her voice coming out as a muffled sound.

"Am I going to have to start a tickling war with you, kiddo?" He said laughing and Coulson watched them in astonishment. Ward looked so comfortable with Allie.

"What happened here?" Skye asked in awe. There was popcorn on the Bus carpet floor, over the lounge couches, even on her kiddo's hair.

"We were playing mom!" Allie laughed lifting her head a bit from Ward's back and smiling sweetly at her mother.

"Really?" There was amusement in her voice. "Well, who ever started it, is cleaning this up with you, Bug." Skye stated.

"Fitz, don't even think you can walk out of this!" Ward told him as he set Allie on the floor and stared at the mess.

"We could use the vacuum cleaner." Fitz suggested.

"Don't you guys have a super cleaning weapon?" Allie asked in serious tone. From where Skye stood she rolled her eyes and sighed, Coulson arched his eyebrow puzzled, while Ward and Fitz tried hard not to smile.

"So disappointing." Allie pout and looked at the popcorns on the floor. "Let's use the vacuum then, it will be faster." The girl said, her voice low. Skye had never seen her daughter so disappointed before.

"Sometimes there's no magic involved, Alicia." Skye told her and Allie sighed dramatically.

"You know what, why don't you go take a shower with your mom? Me and Fitz can clean this up pretty fast and I'm sure you're both a tiny bit tired." Ward suggested and Fitz nodded a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you." Skye told them moving her lips without a sound.

"Come on you little firecracker!" Skye said fondly.

"Can I have bubbles?" Allie asked excitedly.

"It will be a quick shower, others need to use the bathroom too, kiddo."

"Mom!" She pouted.

"Daughter!" Skye sing-songed entering the bathroom.

After thirty minutes, Allie was dressed in her fairy pyjamas sitting over a cushion on the floor her back to the lounge in front of Simmons who was braiding her hair talking about the first time she met her mother.

"So your mother said she was good at stuff too." Simmons told her laughing.

From across the room May, Coulson, Ward and Fitz were sitting on the kitchenette table talking.

"Isn't impressive how she has us wrapped around her little finger in less than two days?" Coulson observed the two girls.

"What are you talking about Phil? Skye had us all around her finger in less than an hour." May's voice was soft, almost teasing as she pointed out the fact. Fitz smiled nodding.

"We just didn't want to admit it." Ward finished her thought.

"Hey, what are you five plotting about?" Skye questioned sitting on the stool next to Coulson.

"We were just wondering how quickly your kid has us wrapped around her little finger." Fitz told her.

Skye smiled. "She does that, I mean she has the Black Window as her godmother, you wouldn't expect anything less."

"Mom? Did we bring Mushu?" The little girl had two braids falling on each side of her shoulders.

"I guess, it's probably on your bed, why?" Skye was puzzled for a moment.

"I wanna take a picture with him and agent May! I can frame it and show to uncle Clint later." The image of innocence right in front of them.

"What is a Mushu?" Now May was almost concerned.

"Oh of course! Mulan, isn't?" Ward asked a small smile playing on his lips.

"Dishonour on you, dishonour on your cow!" Ward and Allie quoted imitating the cartoon before giggling together.

"What did just happened?" Asked Fitz dumbfounded.

"I don't know, but it's baring the Twilight Zone type of thing. So I think it's time to eat and then go to bed." Said Skye in a teasing tone.

"But momma, Simmons was just telling me about how she met you and then Fitz was going to…" Whined Allie yawning a bit.

"How about we eat now and you hear that story tomorrow?" Skye asked her as she sat the girl on her lap.

"I'm not hungry, I ate too much popcorn, mommy." Allie said and laid her face in her mother's chest.

"Interesting, I thought you would be, since half of that was on the floor…" Skye kissed her head. "So brushing teeth and bed?" The rugrat simply hummed against her chest.

Skye took Allie to the bathroom leaving the team alone once more. They watched them until both disappeared down the corridor.

It wasn't long before FitzSimmons decided to work on pasta for dinner and May stayed in the kitchenette to help. Ward and Coulson empty the table preferring to stay away from the cooking babble and going to the lounge. Ward started switching channels when Coulson sat closer than normally to him.

"Ward, I need to talk to you." The older agent said in a paternal tone.

"Sure." Ward put the remote down and turned to face Coulson.

"You know I always saw Skye as a daughter." The younger man nodded slowly. "I know that something went down with you two before she left the team. I know that you have feelings for her and strong ones at that. So, I'm gonna give you a little piece of advice. Hurt her or her little angel and I'll make you suffer in ways that have never crossed your mind before." He told him through clenched teeth and a slim smile. Ward simply stared at him not sure of what to say. He was terrified that was a fact, Coulson could do that to you when you threaten something or someone he loved as much as he loved Skye. "Are we clear Agent Ward?"

"Yes sir." Ward replied in a low voice too afraid to break the tension. Skye's voice traveled to them from the kitchenette distracting both men.

"Is that pasta beef casserole? Oh please tell me it is!"

To Coulson and Ward she sounded excited like a kid on Christmas morning, and FitzSimmons smiled at her as May grinned slightly. Skye stopped on May's side saying "I've been trying to make that dish work for years, it never turns out as good as yours."

"Well it's all about expertise, our dear Skye." FitzSimmons said in unison.

"Can you believe this?" Skye murmured playfully.

"Yes. They will find ways of spoiling you, that I'm sure off." May answered her, a comfortable grin resting on her lips.

"You two lazy asses, come on, dinner is served!" Announced the Scottish man.

They sat down and chit-chat while eating, like they used to. Skye commented more than once on how she had missed this particular dish, and the team told her how Fitz took forever to ask Simmons to marry him. Ward mentioned Fitz seemed terrified and even told him something along the lines of 'If Skye was here, this was going to be so much easier'. Coulson mentioned how they almost lost Lola on a mission and May confirmed Skye's assumptions on the fact that they were a couple now.

After desert Skye and Ward said they would do the cleaning. After all FitzSimmons and May had done the cooking and Coulson probably had to make some calls. Skye did the dishes while Ward dried them and put them on their respective places.

"You know, Rookie, you're doing a great job with her." Ward told her sincerely.

"Not a Rookie anymore, Robot." Skye slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I'm being serious here, Skye, she's a good kid. Even if her father was not around to help you out with her, she is turning out pretty amazing. Well, she is the spit image of you, not that it's a problem, of course. It's just a fact." He added closing the cupboard in front of him.

Skye watched him as he continue his monologue. "She seems to like him, or the idea of him I guess, since you gushed so much about the man, but she never met him. Why is that? Why would you hide her from her own father? A child is something precious… not that I'm thinking on having one any day soon." She cut him off as she stood in front of him, held his face in her hands and pecks his lips sweetly. It was a quick touch but it surprised him and before he could caught up on what happened she was gone, walking away from him, hips swaying, leaving him on his spot dazzled.

It was harder than Skye imagined, thank god she didn't deepened the kiss, or else she would have gotten her emotions all over the place and now was not the time. Skye walked over to the direction of the cockpit when voices from Coulson's office got her attention.

"She is?" May's voice sounded hollow, Skye picked immediately on the older woman's emotions.

"I'm sure she will come to us when she is ready, but pushing Skye's buttons right now wouldn't be wise." Coulson answered.

"Of course, makes sense. She used her whole name to open her vault. I questioned her about 'Abigail' and she said she'll explain it to us later."

Skye choose that moment to knock on the door and waited for the voices to quiet down and soon enough Coulson's head popped out behind it.

"Skye, hi. Is there something I can, I mean, we can help you with?" Coulson asked her a smile at his lips.

"Yes, I'd like to talk with you about your daughter, if you're available, that is?" Skye murmured unsure, her eyes looking at everything except the two people on the room. Coulson closed the door, while May found a more comfortable sit. Skye bit her lip. "Maybe if I just blur it out, it won't be so bad, right?" She mused to herself.

"We wouldn't want to push you, but it's a little too late." Coulson added. "It's now or never."

"I know." Skye nodded meeting his eyes. "I'm just trying to figure out the proper words to use. I need to do this whole long thing." Deciding that there wasn't an easy way to do this Skye delved into her story. She told them everything they knew about Centipede and Hydra, about the experiments they've been doing the last few years, about how they tore her away from her family just because they needed a child for those experiments. She watched as Melinda's face turned into a mask of horror as Skye told her everything, Coulson's fingers laced through hers squeezing comforting. It was all a bad case of the universe screwing itself, really. If the woman Hydra used as their lab rat didn't die giving birth and if her child had lived too Skye would have never left the comforting hands of the people right in front of her. Skye bite her lip and shook her head.

"Skye…" May murmured, grabbing her daughter's hand.

"So, the next step was to take me to their facility in China, of course by then I had already become an 084. They used this sort of serum that would turn a normal human child in some kind of super powerful mind sorceress." Skye ran her hand through her locks, pushing her hair out of her face and inhaled.

"They wanted me because of the potential. Can you imagine training a child to control minds? Reaping memories, feelings, and inserting others just by using the senses of touch and speech? How easy would it be to have an innocent little girl teleport to a dangerous facility and take whatever she wanted? To calm or irritate a person by a simple touch, tone of voice or look?" Coulson and May watched her fascinated.

"So when SHIELD found me they didn't know who I was, or what I was, so Agent Avery did the only thing she thought was right. She put me under protection, a very secret mission that would eventually throughout the course of years changed me from foster home to foster home, until I was old enough and if I had become a danger to society SHIELD would find me. I guess I was kind of lucky when you and Ward tracked me down, right?" Skye rose from her seat and glance at the two older agents.

"Hi mom. Dad?" Her voice shook as she pronounced the words for the first time in years, fear clouding her voice. Coulson and May stared at her unable to say a word.

"Well, this is worse than I thought it would be. Like, a hundred times worse." Skye was starting to feel panic which is ridiculous she had been trained better than this and suddenly it downed on her that it was them, she was empathizing what her parents were feeling.

"Okay, so I'm not the perfect child you wanted…" She trailed off when May and Coulson pulled her in a for hug, almost crushing her.

"You are everything we wanted Skye. Everything." Melinda whispered kissing her temple and for the first time in forever Skye felt truly loved.

"Our perfect little girl. You have no idea what you mean to us." Coulson added as they gave her some space.

"Skye?" Melinda's voice brought her attention back to her mother. "Allie's father? Who is he? Why aren't you with him? Did he left you? Do you need me to skin him alive?" May asked her voice dangerous.

"Mom!" Skye exclaimed, a bit worried for Ward's safety. The man might have been a little slow and kind of an asshole at times but Skye loved him. She had seen what Melinda could do, she didn't want that to happen to Grant.

"She is right, we deserve to know." Coulson backed up.

"He doesn't know, it was my choice to raise Allie alone." Her tone told them everything they needed to know. "Besides this is a conversation I need to have with him, before anyone else. Which frankly I'm not sure if I'll ever have." Her parents gave her a look making Skye flinch. She wasn't fooling anyone.

"It's Ward, isn't it?" They asked in unison.

"I'm gonna kill him." May whispered darkly.

"Not if I get to him first." Coulson bite out his hand reaching for his gun. "No one knocks up my baby girl and leaves her like that!" Skye had to bite back a laugh at their reactions.

"Guys!" She snapped her fingers catching their attention. "No one is going to kill anyone. This is a mess I created and I have to clean it up. And if you love me as you say you do, you'll keep your mouth shut until I work out how to tell him." They both nodded but Skye wasn't so sure how good they would be at keeping this a secret. She just hoped they wouldn't hurt Grant too much.


	5. Red

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately nor Marvel or AoS belong to me. _

_I'm very sorry this chapter took forever, I had a terrible writing block._  
_Anyway! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think and wish to happen._  
_Also thank you my darling beta littleangrykitten so much for being so patience and simply for always being there to brainstorming with me even when I'm being absurd. Love you girl! 3_

* * *

_**"Red is such an interesting color to correlate with emotion, because it's on both ends of the spectrum. On one end you have happiness, falling in love, infatuation with someone, passion, all that. On the other end, you've got obsession, jealousy, danger, fear, anger and frustration." Taylor Swift**_

At exactly ten minutes before 8 am the entire Bus was sink in silence, Skye found that quite intriguing, especially since Ward was an early riser by nature and so were FitzSimmons. Maybe they were tired, it had been a long day yesterday. She wouldn't blame her parents for oversleeping either, they had had an emotional roller coaster the night before as well.

As if on cue the science twins entered the kitchenette, smiles on their faces, roaming around for a cup of coffee, that thanks to Skye, was already being brewed.

"Morning Skye!" They said in unison, occupying the empty stools. Skye found interesting how much they've change but remained the same as well. She checked the clock over their fridge and it marked precisely 8:30 am. As if they have been doing this since ever, both Alicia and Grant slide their bunk doors open; it was an interesting sight to behold, as their movements mirrored each other. Grant had his left hand hanging on the door handle, just like Allie, as if that was the only thing anchoring them to earth, as in a mirror Allie yawned a bit just like him and rubbed her eye with her right hand while in the other side of the room Ward did the same.

Allie ran to meet her mother jumping in her arms and Ward walked out in the direction of the bathroom, a quick 'Morning' and a smile over his friends. Skye kissed her daughter's cheeks and placed her on her feet again. As soon as she hit the floor Allie ran towards Ward's direction.

"Where is she going?" Asked Fitz as he sipped a bit of his coffee confusion written all over his face.

"This was so weird." Added Simmons distractedly staring down at her mug.

"Morning FitzSimmons, morning sweetheart." Said Coulson stopping to kiss Skye's forehead.

"Good morning FitzSimmons. How are you darling?" Asked May accepting the coffee mug from her daughter's hand. Fitz stared between the couple and Skye trying to piece things together but came empty handed. Nothing made sense.

"This has gone long enough. What did we bloody missed?" Asked Fitz eyebrow arched in defiance at his superiors and Skye.

"Well, long story short, Skye is our biological daughter." Said Coulson a grin splattered on his face.

"I beg you pardon?" Simmons eyes widen in surprise, her mouth falling agape.

"Simmons!" Skye rolled her eyes a grin matching her father's crawling its way up her lips. "Close your mouth you're not a fish, and yeah it's no biggie; you can fangirl with me later." She laughed at their expressions. Skye felt utterly relief to have one secret out of the way, made things easier for her. Now if only she knew how to tell Ward about Allie. "I should probably check on Allie now." She murmured still smiling as she excused herself and made her way to the bathroom.

The image that graced her when she was about to call for Allie was quite adorable. Her daughter and Ward were chit-chatting while Ward carefully braided Allie's hair again. Skye leaned outside the door, listening carefully with her eyes closed.

_"Can I tell you a secret, Wardie?"_ Asked Allie in a curious tone.

_"Between you and me? Won't your mom be upset?"_ Ward's voice was quiet and joyful while he worked on the girl's hair. This was something Skye could start to getting used to, he was so much more serious five years ago. This new him was starting to grow on her.

_"Nah, she won't mind. Is just, you know, Wall-E can't braid at all. I think, that's why his girlfriend is so grumpy."_ Ward's laugh was loud and Allie joined him hers, a tad pitcher than his.

"Come on, cupcake, let's get you some breakfast." Ward picked her up from the bathroom sink and lowered her down on the floor. Opening the door he waited for Allie to run out of the bathroom faster than a speeding bullet, smiling as he walked out behind her. Skye not wanting to make either uncomfortable teleported herself to the entrance of the kitchenette, assured that neither of them had seen her.

Skye waited for her child to pass through her before entering the kitchenette again. Allie was being lifted in a hug by Simmons, while Coulson worked on some pancakes, May was fixing some eggs and Fitz was just sitting there in awe.

"Fitz, mate are you okay in there?" Ward poured some coffee in a mug for himself.

"Yep. I was just thinking about life and how much I adore this crazy family we have." Fitz said jumping from his stool, hugging Ward's side awkwardly.

"Whatever you say." Ward replied shaking his head, an amused smile on his lips.

They continued eating and chit-chatting, Allie telling them little stories about her aunts and uncles, or talking about a TV-show with so much enthusiasm it made the team smile at her. Fitz told her about the famous cookies of Jemma and how she could make colorful drawings on them. In all, a typical morning to the Turner girls, but a very different one to the team.

_**Classified Location Base**_

_**New York City - 10h45 am**_

_**Fury's Command Center**_

"Fury, what is the matter?" Questioned Stark as he sat in one of the many chairs, eyeing his superior.

"I called you here today because we have a problem." Nick rubbed a hand over his face, the start of a headache forming. "Apparently Hydra is trying to rise from the ashes again and they think the key to that is Alicia." He said opening some panels on the screen in front of team when Natasha spoke.

"When you say Alicia, you don't mean our Allie, do you?" The concern in her voice did not go unnoticed and Director Fury sighed deeply.

"They found an ancient prophecy about a child. They said it would be born by the combined forces of a Berseker soldier and a 'gifted' human. It was said that the mother would be brought to life by unconditional love, while the father would be born in the deepest depths of darkness, in absence of love. It would be meant for them to find each other at the lowest points in their lives, attracted to one another like magnets. For such union would give birth to a very powerful gifted person." Fury quoted from the document showing at the screen. Honestly he wasn't that convinced about that prophecy thing but given his past and SHIELD he didn't doubt it either.

"So they are thinking that this gifted person is Allie?" Banner questioned while reading over the files in front of him, a frown on his face.

"But she hasn't shown any signs of having powers so far. She is simply a child, a happy one." Barton stated, playing with his hands clearly feeling uncomfortable with the idea of someone targeting his niece.

"So, that confirms Allie being Ward's daughter, am I right?" Thor murmured in a wonder, not that he ever doubted Skye's words but still, this was a big mess they were in.

"Okay, okay." Stark said gesturing with his hands. "First things, first. We find them, we take them down, and keep our girls safe. Anyone here disagrees?" The Avengers nodded along, re-reading their files.

"Let's move on with the plan! Banner and Thor I want you to discover from where and from whom this prophecy came from." Fury passed back and forth barking orders. "Stark we need whatever weaponry you might have been cooking over the years. Barton and Romanoff work on strategies, that's what you do better. Meanwhile I'm gonna get in touch with Coulson's team and inform them of the new discoveries." Fury turned on his heels marching down to the exit door. There was too much to do and too little time. Little did he know, but a storm was about to come. And this one would pull a lot of peoples rugs from underneath their feet.

_**The Bus**_

_**14h30pm**_

It was past lunchtime when they received a call from Pepper. She was talking over herself quickly, something about an attack on one of SHIELD facilities. Coulson called Skye and in less then three minutes the holotable showed a scene of utter chaos all around the city.

"Is that what is happening in New York right now?" Explosions, fires, car accidents, it was a nightmare in every screen they looked.

"What are we gonna do?" Simmons whispered more to herself than anyone else but Fitz voiced his concern grabbing her hand to call her down. "Sir, where should we go?"

"Is this how Hydra expects us to come out from hiding?" Skye asked nervously, the idea of coming out of hiding, putting her child in danger made her insides turn.

"We should try reaching Garrett, he might know what is going on." Coulson said taking his cell phone out of his pocket, his fingers moving over the keys swiftly.

"What is that? It's a guy with a metal arm? Why he has one?" Questioned Allie curiously, her head cocked to the side.

"Shit! Allie you're not supposed to be here, come on!" Skye cursed taking her child gently by her left wrist and pulling her out of the lounge, one terrible thought after the other passing through her mind.

"Alicia…" Skye started kneeling in front of her and putting a stray lock of brownish hair behind her ear. "Sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you to stay in your room or somewhere else whenever we have meetings? The same rule we have home applies here too." Skye was reprehending her but her tone was light. She brought her daughter into a bone crushing hug and kissed her temple. Allie didn't seem to mind at all melting into her mother's arms.

"We okay, right mommy?" Allie whispered in her ear burying her head in the crock of Skye's neck.

"Yeah, baby." Skye said keeping Allie in arms length. "We are gonna be just fine. Grandpa is calling some people right know, we'll be safe. I promise you, nothing is ever going to happen with you. Okay, munchkin?" Skye promised her child kissing her forehead. Getting up, she took Allie to her bunk setting a movie up.

"Call me if you need me, alright?" Allie smiled picking up one of her favorite plush toys and hugged it to her chest laying down on her bed, giving her full attention to Mulan for the fifth time in the last few days.

Skye walked out of the bunker room, letting its door slightly ajar. She run a hand through her hair in frustration; no one knew Allie had powers too, no one except her. They couldn't fathom the danger they had put themselves in. She closed her eyes for a moment and a memory caught her.

_Allie was about three years old when it first happen. It was a sunny day in New York city and Skye was busy working on an encryption on her laptop. The child was sitting on the floor, toys surrounding her, she was playing distractedly with one of her dolls when she suddenly started crying. It had been a soft cry at first as if something had scared her, than a loud sob, a minute later she called "Momma" as a thunder shook the apartment. Doctor jumped from the window sill and meowed confused._

_As distressed as Allie become the thunder noises grew louder. Skye watched the white clouds turn grey faster than she ever imagined it they could. The wind blew so fast it slammed one of the window shades, big and loud drops of rain falling from the sky. The hacker ran to close the windows and picked her child up from the floor bringing her into an embrace. Allie shivered and progresses crying, the loud rain transformed itself into a tempest. Lighting crossed the grey sky, rain dropping soundly against the rooftop. Skye sang as she drew circles with her hand on Allie's back. As soon as the child calmed down the rain slowed as well. What was a raging storm, became a drizzle and Skye noticed for the first time her child's eyes had changed color, they were a vibrant grey color instead of their warm brown._

_"It's okay baby, mommy is here. You're safe." Skye told the child. Allie fell asleep in her arms, mostly tired from the effort she had brought on herself._

Skye opened her eyes and sighed. She needed to tell them in order to protect Allie, she had to come clean to the team about her child's powers and why Hydra would be after them. Skye swallowed her fears, walking fast until she reached her father's office again and without knocking she entered. Fitz and Ward glanced at her quickly asking "Is Allie alright?"

"Yeah, she is. I have to tell you all something." Skye moved to her father's desk and disconnected the video surveillance and any other monitoring.

"What is this about?" It was the second time Skye heard May's voice displaying any emotion.

"It's about Allie and I need you all to promise me this talk we are going to have never happened. No one. I mean no one, except the six of us is supposed to know what I'm about to tell you."

"Skye, you are starting to creep us out." Simmons told her lacing her fingers with Fitz's.

"Allie has powers too." Skye felt each and every emotion pouring out of them escalating from surprise and curiosity to worry and protectiveness.

"What can she do, Skye?" Simmons whispered worriedly. Fitz added as always finishing his partner thoughts. "She is just a little girl."

"I'm not absolutely sure about her abilities, although I'm sure she can change the weather when she is very upset, I can 'Kelt' with her, since she was a baby. I always thought it was a mother/daughter thing, but she can listen to people's mind if she puts her will in it." Skye explained kneading the cuffs of her shirt in distress.

"Kelt?" Coulson arched an eyebrow as he stared at his daughter.

"Mind talking." Ward answered blushing slightly. "I read the same word in a book somewhere."

"Reading romances now, Ward?" Skye teased him with a small smile while watching her team.

"Sue me, someone had to keep up with FitzSimmons and their Disney love." He told her calmly, she could feel the warm proud inside him for being there when she couldn't be.

"That's not Disney!" FitzSimmons exclaimed but Skye cut them off. "I need you to promise me that no matter what-" Her voice hoarse and small but full of authority.

"We promise." FitzSimmons, Ward and her parents said in unison no doubt in their voices or in their hearts. Skye breathed in relief nodding, then she moved around the table again. They could hear the typing and buzzes while she reconnected the system and as soon as it was done a call was received.

"616, this is 1291 asking permission to board." A male voice was heard over the comms.

"Who is that?" Fitz and Skye asked simultaneously.

"Hopefully the-" Coulson made a pause and said "help."

"I honestly thought you were gonna say the cavalry, sir." Simmons said thoughtlessly.

"That's mom, Jems, no one else can beat her." Skye grinned at her mother who smirked back opening the office door clearly going to the cockpit. The rest of the team quickly left resuming their usual positions, FitzSimmons on the lab, Skye on the lounge a computer in front of her with Ward sitting on the couch across her, a book in his hands. Coulson remained in the office waiting for their guests.

"1291, this is 616, you're cleared for boarding." Informed May through the comms.

"Thank you Agent May. Expect to received two agents on board." The male agent informed disconnecting the line.

Skye looked up from the work she was doing to stare at the spiral staircase that connected to the ramp up. An older man was coming down, behind him a younger one, chocolate skin like, deep brown eyes. She felt Ward tense, his body language screamed danger and fear. She looked at him and he relaxed instantly, there was something there and she intended to figure it out.

"Hello, son." Said the older man. He was taller than Coulson, green eyes twinkling as if he knew some joke that the rest of the world was unaware of, a sardonic grin to match, and to top it all he was well built. Skye didn't like him at all. She could feel it in her bones this man was bad news.

"Sir." Ward rose from his seat straightening himself up like a soldier, his expression calm and collected.

"Garrett, you asshole, it's actually good to see you." Said Coulson catching them in the stairs and patting Garrett's shoulder a smile on his face.

"This is agent Antoine Tripplett. Agent Tripplett this is Agent Phillip Coulson, you wouldn't know it to look at him, but Phil's one of our finest." Skye suddenly understood where Ward's feelings came from. She studied Garrett for a moment her eyes sharpening at him. There was this vibe coming out of him in waves, she breathed in and blocked it. The best thing she could do now was keep her mind on the game.

"An honor, Sir." Agent Tripplett said extending his hand to Coulson.

"Trip joined me as my specialist after Ward came to your circus." Garrett spoke sarcastically.

"Of course agent Garrett, no one asked for your opinion." Skye was at Coulson's side now, her ruby red lips upturned into a smirk.

"Sassy are we, who's the girl?" Agent Garrett questioned looking at Coulson.

"Agent Turner, nice meeting you, sir." Skye gave him her hand and as she did she absorbed his memories. A younger Ward being caught by Garrett on juvie, constantly beatings Ward had to received from him, his sickly twisted smile, his rubbish talking wrapping the reality and the truth surrounding Grant Ward. Skye saw parts of what was Hydra, he had been with them the first time they had tried to bring SHIELD down, now he was infiltrated still. Another memory assaulted her, agent Antoine Tripplett was treated differently from Ward. He didn't buy any of the older man's orders without digging info himself, he didn't trust Garrett as blindly and almost deify way as Ward did. She swallowed as Garrett let her hand go.

"Well, we should probably get down to business, what do we have so far?" Garrett questioned releasing Skye's hand.

"Not much. Skye, call the rest of the team so we can discuss Garrett's knowledge of the matter." Asked Coulson, Skye nodded.

"Ward, with me, please." Her voice left no room for argument and Ward did as he was told.

Coulson, Garrett and Tripplett went to the holotable room, while Skye and Ward went down the lab. Skye was sure May would join Coulson and the others soon, which meant she had little time. She grabbed Ward's hand and shoved him inside the first supplies room she found. Her hand over his lips, he was surprise with the sudden move, did she had just teleport them?

"Hush. We have a problem. And I need you to trust me." She was trembling with anger. God, what that man had made Ward go through was hell, did he even cared for him at all? No. Skye knew that was the answer, Garrett cared about no one except himself.

"Skye? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Ward asked alarmed, holding her small face onto his hands, he touched his forehead to her and asked in a whisper. "Please, tell me." He brought her into a hug and in the most un-Ward way he kissed the crown of her head.

"I'm so sorry for what you have been through with him." Skye whispered in his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner." She pushed him sightly and softly with her hands before framing his jaw and cheeks with her small hands. "I need you to know that whatever happens, we all love you. Don't let Garrett make you doubt that even for a moment. Grant, do you hear me?"

"How do you, is this one of your powers?" He felt somehow violated and Skye hiccuped a sob.

"There's so much I need to tell you, but right now, please Grant, I need you to trust me." Her eyes were glimmering with unshed tears.

"Why? You just… how much do you know? How aren't you disgusted by me?" Ward stared at her confused for a second almost disbelieving her words.

"Because after all this time-" She caressed his cheek then his neck and with a touch showed him part of a memory. _He was sleeping naked in a hotel room, Skye moved to hug his back and kiss his shoulder, with delicate fingers she massaged his hair and face memorizing him. She got up and dressed in one of his t-shirts and shorts. She crawled into bed again minutes later, kissed his lips gently and murmured in Chinese "wǒ ài nǐ". Skye laid down and spooned him, the rhythmic sound of his breath lulling her to sleep._

Ward understood, just because she murmured it in another language - he could bet she thought he wasn't fluent in - it didn't make it real. Even if she didn't love him as he wish she did, Skye still cared for him deeply. Whatever memory she had gave him just made it even more real. "I believe in you. Whatever it is that you're not telling me yet, I'll just trust is for all of our safety."

She pecked his lips and held onto him before teleporting them both to the lab, spooking Fitz that accidentally let a screwdriver fall down, Simmons rolls her eyes and sighed. Skye noticed that she had certainly improved her judging glance.

"Sorry." She apologized shrugging her shoulders. "Look about agent Garrett, I don't like him."

"He is a bit off, isn't him? We checked him up through the visual, you were taking too long to come and collect us." Simmons told her, a worried tone in her voice. "Is it something you caught with your spider sense?" Asked Fitz excitedly.

"Something like that. Anyway let's figure out what he can tell us for now." Skye told them, trying not to beam.

"Then, we come up with our conclusions." Ward affirmed as they ascended the stairs.

As they reached the holotable room they could hear the voices coming from inside. "So far all I've heard is that SHIELD has been compromised." Skye recognized the voice, it was Garrett's. A minute latter agent Tripplett said "We think HYDRA might be trying to take us down again."

"Did you try calling the Director, AC?" Skye questioned as she entered the room followed by her former team.

"Twice already, so far I'm not getting any answer." Coulson informed glancing at Skye.

"Alright. I'll go check on with my other team, they might have something." As soon as Skye turned to leave Allie entered through the door slamming her little body on her mother's legs.

"Sorry momma, I'm hungry and couldn't find you." Allie said in a low voice.

"So, you have a kid?" Garrett asked arching an eyebrow in a gentle way, a smile appearing on his lips. "Hello there little one." Garrett said sweetly. Skye felt her insides twist, nauseated at the feelings the man provoked in her.

Allie hugged her mother's legs tighter, hiding herself from the people in the room, then peered round to the right side and narrowed her eyes at Garrett curiously.

"Alicia, darling." Skye said, moving so her child was her in front of her and her hands were on her shoulders. "These are Agents Garrett and Tripplett, they will be with us for a while."

"Hi." Allie gave a small smile to Garrett and Tripplett who gave her a genuine grin as well.

"Honestly son, I didn't thought you had it on you." Garrett said mockingly.

"Allie is not my daughter, sir. She is Skye's." Ward told him quietly, Garrett turned his head from side to side comparing him to the child mentally.

"Really?" He snorted, his whole body shaking with laughter. But no one else was smiling with him, not even his so called 'son'. Ward was watching the exchange between Skye and Allie, FitzSimmons were checking the news. Coulson was on the phone again while May checked something on her tablet Tripplett on her side now talking about some strategy they could work on.

"You're joking me? Look at her Ward, she is the spit image of the two of you!" He pointed to the child still hiding behind her mother legs.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you agent Garrett. You are trading dangerous waters." Skye warned, her voice low. "I would advice you not to pester anyone here about my child's father, that's for me to know and you to never find out." Skye said directly to him the tone of her voice making clear that there was no room for discussion. She put her hand behind Allie's back and guided her out, when she was out of sight she teleport herself and her child to the cargo bay. It didn't took three minutes before her cellphone rang.

"Turner."

"Skye! We have a problem." Natasha's voice came out strangled. "I've been digging around the system and we have been compromised. I'm pretty sure it's HYDRA!" There was a loud noise and what sounded like an explosion.

"I know. Nat, listen I need you to keep yourself safe. Right now we have a mole in our plane, I'm not sure if the agent with him has any idea of what he is being part of, but do not trust anyone outside our group. Also, find Fury. I think the big pirate is in trouble." Skye told the spy, they needed to come up with a plan before anyone got hurt.

"Kid! They have a robotic soldier, and Steve is right there fighting with it. I'm pretty sure we lost Fury though, he was attacked by the winter soldier, that's what the media is calling him." Romanoff was clearly out of breathe and Skye felt fear crawling inside her.

"Where are the others?" The call was broken. "Natasha!" Sadly the connection was gone.

"Mommy?" Skye bit her lip and pulled her daughter in a side hug, calling the next person she could think of.

She was calling the deputy director Maria Hill and after three rings the woman finally answered.

"Agent Turner, I need you to coordinate the Avengers. Captain is busy with some Bucky Barnes wannabe, Natasha is there along with him. Can you contact Falcon and Barton?" Maria Hill barked without saying a proper hello.

"Did you said Bucky Barnes?" Skye was curious, she was absolutely sure that man was dead over eighty years now.

"Skye, coordinate the team! I need to keep Fury underground." Maria bit out at her.

"Is he still?" Skye trailed off not vocalizing the word.

"Barely." It was just one word, but it meant the world to Skye. Fury was like a second father to her. She had grown to love the older man and didn't want any harm to come to him.

"I'll do my best." The hacker told her a million thoughts rushing through her mind.

"Skye? Please, don't do anything reckless." Said Maria hanging up.

Fury was down, the Captain and Natasha were busy and Pepper and Stark were already doing the best they could to help. She should call Thor and the bird boys. Skye looked at her daughter, the child had a tiny frown on her face.

"Everything is gonna be fine, Allie. I won't let anyone hurt you." Skye's hands soothed her child, but her insides were burning with worry. She took Allie up to the kitchenette and started fixing her a sandwich, by now everyone had read, called, discussed so many theories that they were all tired. Ward was sitting on the stool when Allie threw her arms in his direction, he picked her up and sat her on his lap while watching her mother work.

"Anyone else wants a sandwich?" Skye dropped the question sounding almost relaxed and a lot of 'yeah sure' came up. Tripplett stopped at the head of the table and with a dazzling smile said. "One for me too gorgeous girl, all this strategy talking gets a man hungry."

"Aren't you flirty?" Skye hit his arm playfully.

"I bring the noise and the funk wherever I go, hun." He winked at her and was about to ask if she would like some help when her little girl simply says "You, I like, but the other guy… kinds of give me the creeps."

"Alicia!" Skye scolded her lightly.

"It's fine, really. No ones loves the guy that quickly, gosh knows I don't see eye to eye with him most of the time. But he's my SO, so yeah, I got used to it." Trip answered her loosely.

"Really. He's ugly and old for you… but people say love is blind right, mom?" Allie spoke her brows in a frown.

Ward suddenly laughed with his whole being, an arm holding Allie in place. Trip seems slightly mortified for a moment, Skye lets the knife she was holding fall into the sink in surprise as she started laughing too, Trip joining them a minute later.

"What's so funny?" Allie inquired as she looked at the three adults.

"Oh baby girl." Said Trip weeping a tear from his eyes, his voice still trembling with laughter "SO as in my supervisor officer, it means he trained me."

"Oh. That's way better, right Wardie?" Allie turned to Ward smiling, her eyes shinning with curiosity.

"Yeah, right. Of course it is." He had a stupid beam on his lips as Skye put Allie's sandwich in front of them.

The others join the kitchenette chit-chatting and picked things over to eat, for now they'd pretend everything was okay and relaxed. For a moment they allowed themselves to breathe. Soon the battle would come.

* * *

_Did you see what I did there? Tell me you found the quote ;)_


End file.
